


I'm With You

by myboys-ft9-jm10-njr11-cr7 (I_love_love_love_123)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brazil, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, FC Barcelona, Falling In Love, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Heartache, Humor, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Real Madrid CF, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Self-Destruction, Siblings, Spain, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_love_love_123/pseuds/myboys-ft9-jm10-njr11-cr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar Jr, the infamous lothario of the Barcelona team falls madly in love with his new team mate's beautiful sister Lana, much to the dismay of her brother of whom he is good friends with. Both he and Marc Bartra tries to woo and vie for her love as she settles down in Spain with her brother after spending several dark secretive years by herself in London as she studied at University. As the story develops, Neymar is given more insight into the tragic past of the siblings as he continues his chase for love, resulting in jealousy, self destruction, heartache, and more importantly finding true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Covering his face with a towel as he got out of the shower, Neymar let out an exhausted sigh of relief after finishing a day of strenuous training with his Barcelona team mates. After that infamous accident during the world cup which resulted in his heartbreaking injury, he was determined to prove himself once more and regain his previous form for his club. The locker room was humid with steam, dirty jerseys and socks scattered across the floor but the atmosphere was high. As always, Neymar had his music blasted as loud as possible, much to the dismay of Lionel who had always teased his team mate for his "terrible" taste in music. The others however had always gotten into the groove of things, it's become a ritual for Dani Alves and Marc Bartra to join Neymar in a mini dance off; Neymar of course always showing off his fancy foot work which prompted jeers and boos from others around him shouting "show off!" and the smug laughter of the Brazilian Striker.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Aaron Lamora, a new Barca signing from the beginning of the year walked in, his dark brown hair and steaming body wet, with only a towel around his waist covering his modesty. Standing about 6 ft 4, he was most definitely one of the tallest of the team which initially intimidated some of the players, however, after some bonding time together, they realised how much of a goofy softie he was which garnered him the affection of the team. He especially developed a very close relationship with Neymar and Marc, the trio would spend a lot of time outside training together, often round Aaron's mansion, lounging around, playing Fifa and throwing boyish insults at each other. Although only 23 and just beginning his career as a professional footballer, Aaron had already come into a large sum of money left to him from his parents who had passed away when he was 15 from a car accident. His father was a successful British footballer who had played for Chelsea before transferring to Barcelona, where Aaron and his younger sister Lana spent most of their childhood. After the accident, Aaron and Lana moved back to England for several years with their Nanny, Mrs Hudson, before leaving for Portugal, where he began playing for Porto. Although never showing it, a certain sadness always filled him whenever he sees the parents of his team mates coming to cheer their sons on at the games, especially envying the relationship between Neymar and his father, who would never miss a game.

"You guys better hurry up and get changed if you want a ride to my house for a free meal, otherwise you can walk there bitchez!" Aaron joked. Neymar retaliated by throwing his dirty socks at his face and falling into fits of laughter as the giant jumped up squealing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a girlfriend man! I miss the touch of a woman!" Marc shook his hands in front of him, almost as if he was asking God why he must be put through this torturous dry spell. Neymar shook his head then raised his eye brow as they walked through the car park

"Oh, you're not the only one. You know we can always skip dinner and go out to a bar to...you know...make some new 'lady friends'." he smirked.

"I thought you had a girlfriend, what's up with you and Bruna?" Marc questioned only to received an exasperated expression from his friend. "I don't know what's going on with us anymore, we hardly talk or see each other and every time we do we just fight. Might as well see other people..." Neymar shrugged, keeping his eyes on the ground as he continued the walk to Aaron's car.

Leading the way, Aaron turned around and stopped his two friends holding his hands out to halt them. "No one is going to any bar right now, I've told Mrs Hudson we were coming back for dinner and if we bail on her again like last time, she's gonna fucking ki..." Suddenly a pair of hands emerged which covered his eyes, the hands were small and feminine but literally nobody was in sight, most probably due to Aaron's towering height. Neymar and Marc looked at each other bewildered, then a gentle chiming voice broke the silence.

"Someone missed me?" the voice was so sweet you could hear the smile behind it. Aaron who immediately recognised the voice, pulled the hands off his face and turned around. "Lana! Oh my god you little freak! What are you doing here?!" He cried with glee, picking his sister up and spinning her around as she giggled in his arms. She catches the eyes of the two boys watching the scene and deliberately coughed as a signal for her brother to put her down and introduce her to them. "Oh sorry guys, this is my little sister Lana, Lana this is Marc and this is Neymar." He motioned with his hands, his face still beaming from the surprise.

Inhaling a deep breath, Marc adjusted his hair before reaching out to take the hand of the beautiful lady standing before him "Hellooo there..." he breathed in what he thought was his "sexy voice". Lana laughed as she retrieved her hand from the obviously horny Marc and turned her gaze to Neymar who was standing quietly at the back. She extended her hand to shake his but had to hover for a few seconds before he eventually took it.

"Hi..." Neymar managed to mumble. From the moment she appeared to their contact right now, Neymar couldn't remember breaking his gaze from her. Her aura radiated around her so much so, he could of sworn he felt the warmth and the colours dancing around him. She appeared incredibly tiny standing next to her gigantic brother, her long black hair, tied into a ponytail, danced above her waist and her soft sparkling brown eyes melted into Neymar's. She wore a little romantic peach dress which hugged her slender yet curvy body, with very little to no make-up on, her natural beauty made Neymar's heart stir and ache in a way he never felt before. He began to sweat as he realised he had held her hand for a little too long and he reluctantly let go and smiled sheepishly at her. She returned the smile, she didn't say anything but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes as she tried to hold in her giggles.

Aaron's smile began to slowly drop until his face turned a deathly pale as he watched what was developing before him; two irresponsible, heart breaking, desperate horn-dogs and his precious little sister. This was not going to end well.


	2. Challenge Accepted

After deliberately forcing Lana to sit in the front passenger seat where he could see her and so she was safely away from the lurches of his two overly eager drooling friends, Aaron sat on edge every time they spoke to each other in the car.

It was almost funny the way Marc and Neymar would interrupt each other in a race to get to know more about Lana who politely replied back, flashing them a gorgeous smile that made her eyes sparkle in the interior mirror. "So how come we haven't seen you till now? Where have you been hiding her Aaron?!" Marc jumped from his seat a little and slapped his friend's head rest who in return, flashed him a death stare as he tried to focus back on the road. "Well, after Portugal I went back to England to study at University and recently I've been travelling a lot due to my job so I hardly ever got to see my brother but now that I've finally finished Uni and my job has gotten steadier, I'm planning on making up for all that lost time in Spain." She said pinching Aaron's cheek. 

"That's great!" Neymar murmured inaudibly to himself, delighted at the prospect of getting to see more of her. "So what is your job exactly?"  
"MY sister is an artist. She's gonna be the next big thing." Aaron interrupted annoyed by all the questions thrown at his sister. Lana blushed and slapped his arm "No... I studied art and fashion at Uni and I HOPE to be a successful artist one day but I'm no where as good as all my contemporises. Right now, I work for this art gallery in London but I've been lucky enough to work with some fashion designers, helping them design sets for their shows; so I get to travel a lot around the world which is nice."

"I'm sure you're an amazing artist." Neymar smiled brightly as their eyes connected for a few brief seconds in the mirror before Marc interrupted "Yeah, yeah, maybe you can draw me one day..." His wink caused her to shake her head and cover her mouth to contain her laughter, the interruption however hit a slight nerve with Neymar, leading him to shoot his friend a "how dare you" look; of which Marc replied by innocently shrugging his shoulders. All the while Aaron sat in the front seat praying to Jesus and Buddha for the journey to finally be over so he can get his sister to safety.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my sweet Princess is back! I have missed you so much!" Ms Hudson cried with joy as she embraced the grown woman she had raised as a child. She stood just below 5ft with bright white hair which she wore in a traditional bun; her wrinkles sketched delicately over her beaming face as she planted a big kiss on Lana's cheek.

"Oh Ms Hudson, I've missed you too!" Lana reciprocated the affection. Since the death of her parents, Lana came into the care of the elder woman who looked after her and Aaron as if they were her own but after all those years of acting as a guardian and carer; Aaron had decided it was time for Ms Hudson to retire and had recently bought her a house to stay with her sister back in England in Devon. 

"I can't believe I came all the way back from London to see you and you're leaving for England yourself tonight!" Lana pouted as the elderly lady pinched her cheeks.  
"Well it's perfect timing, with you back with your brother, I won't have to lie awake at night worrying about him dying from starvation and dysentery! Promise me you'll look after that clown when I'm gone."

"Of course Ms Hudson, you deserve a good rest. I can't thank you enough for all these years. My brother and I owe you and love you very much." Lana embraced her once more, this time small tears forming in the corners of her eye.

"She's so sweet..." Neymar smiled as he and Marc secretly watched with their heads peeping through the kitchen door. 

"Yes, my girlfriend is the sweetest." Marc held onto his chest where his heart is and retrieved his head from the door, heading towards the living room.

Neymar paused at that remark and soon followed Marc, hovering above his body which is now slouched over the sofa.

"What do you mean 'your' girlfriend? Since when was she your girlfriend??" Neymar arched his eyebrows and crossed his arm, his expression demanding a justification for his smug friend's claim. 

"Well it's only a matter of time. I'm gonna ask her out tonight so wish me luck bro!" Marc winked, giving Neymar a playful smack on his thigh.

"No dude! I was gonna ask her out! Don't you dare do this!" He huffed furiously but quietly so that only Marc could hear.

"What? Oh Ney my man, she's not even your type! And wait, wait, err.... don't you already HAVE a girlfriend??" 

"First of all, I have no idea what you mean by not my type. She's gorgeous, smart and caring, which part of that description does not fit MY type? and with Bruna....well...she's a lovely girl but like I've told you, it's just not the same anymore and we're leading separate lives, we've practically broken up!"

"Yeah exactly, Lana is smart, that already doesn't fit your type. Don't you normally go for those ditzy models that thinks butter is a carb? I mean with the exception of Bruna, she's a nice girl man, don't ditch her because some pretty girl comes along. Leave the pretty girls to the SINGLE fellas who actually stands a chance with her."

Neymar bit onto his bottom lip and shook his head irritably, seating himself next to Marc who began flicking through the channels on TV.

"THOSE girls were...mistakes." Neymar began, a little embarrassed as he admitted to himself that his history of women may not have been the best. "But I have matured now. I'm ending things with Bruna so I'm going to be all free for Lana who WILL go out with me." Neymar smirked as he started to map out his master plan.

"Well good luck with Aaron then. I mean I'm Aaron's best friend so he'll no doubt be happy for me to go after his sister, I can just see him handing Lana's hand to me as we walk off into the sunset." Marc smirked back as he pretended to look off into the far distance.

"Oh please, everyone knows I'm closest to Aaron, I'm like a BROTHER to him. If anything he'll be glad that I am the one dating his sister." Neymar scoffed.

"Fine, we'll just ask Aaron!"

"FINE!"

"Ask me what?" Aaron's voice made both the men jolt up from the sofa. Gulping, Marc and Neymar looked at each other and began to move towards Aaron, both of them smiling sheepishly. Aaron looked them both up and down suspiciously, but deep down he already knew what they had in mind and he had already reserved an answer for them.

"Well..." Marc began, chuckling to himself from the slight nerves which suddenly crept up on him upon Aaron's arrival. He had almost forgot about his huge stature which was now towering several inches above him, his bulging biceps angrily squeezing through the tight sleeves of his t-shirt.

"I was just wondering if, maybe, I could ask your sister out on date?" He managed to finish his sentence, though nerves got the better of him and his voiced pinched itself into a higher note near the end. 

"Wait, wait! I was going to ask that MARC." Neymar chipped in straight away, gritting his teeth together to force a smile in front of Aaron, whilst darting an angry wide eyed look at Marc who managed to beat him to the chase.

"Oh boys..." Aaron grinned to himself, putting his arms around the shoulders of his two friends. They both let out a sigh of relief once the smile appeared on the giant's face, both anticipating good news as a result.

"You touch my sister. And I will personally come and castrate you both in your sleep." Aaron beamed happily at the sight of the blood draining almost immediately from the boys' faces; his hands tightening their grip on their shoulders as their smile slowly formed into quivering lips.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lana interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the men's close contact. 

"Ah, nothing just guy talk!" A wide smile spread across Aaron's face as he pushed away at his team mates making them stumble into the back of the sofa. He made his way to Lana grabbing her shoulder and walking her back into the kitchen.

Lana scoffed to herself at the whole guy talk response before looking over her shoulder and smiled, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight of the two fools watching her with their mouths agape. 

"She was smiling at me." Neymar breathed out heavily as he returned back to earth.

"Pfft, bitch please. Her eyes were all over me." Marc couldn't help but snigger at his friend's wishful thinking. "We're gonna be perfect together."

Marc's comment dragged Neymar quickly back to reality as he put on his more serious face.

"Did you not hear Aaron? Are you not afraid?" Neymar smirked. 

"Please, I can handle Aaron. I just need to win Lana over and I can deal with Aaron later, you know...once me and Lana are married with kids, he can't hate on his own brother in-law!" In truth, Marc was still terrified at the thought of the potential wrath of Aaron but he was never one to back down from a challenge, once he set his mind on something, he was going to get it. "Are you going to risk it?" He glanced over to Neymar. 

"I'm always taking risks." Neymar returned his gaze, his face painted with his famous cocky smile which made his eyes twinkle with that mischievous intonation. "Prepare to have your heart broken Marc."


	3. Mystery Man at the Gallery

Although the boys stayed for dinner, the night did not go as planned. Aaron had seated himself protectively next to Lana, preventing any form of physical contact to be made between her and the two disappointed fellas opposite them; yet, he was very aware of the few stolen glances between his sister and the guys. After dinner had ended, Aaron and Lana had to take Ms Hudson to the airport which gave a premature end to Neymar and Marc's night, both not wanting to intrude on what they thought would be an emotional moment for the siblings.

Jogging up to the porch, Neymar straightened up his t-shirt which clung perfectly to his tanned body. He looked into the reflection of the window to make sure his hair had remained as flawless as he had styled it at home. With one hand clutching a small bouquet of lillies, he took a deep breath in, preparing himself to knock on the door of the Lamoras', he had planned this all night. He was going to swing by in the morning and take Aaron and Lana out to breakfast, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell Aaron would willingly allow Lana to go out with him by herself. However, also knowing the fact that Aaron had arranged for a romantic date with his girlfriend for the evening to celebrate their anniversary, Neymar was planning on inviting Lana to a Spanish art exhibit conveniently held that day. This boy had done his homework; although he had not an inkling of anything to do with art. 

"Breathe Neymar. Breathe." He mumbled, plastering on his charming face before knocking on the door. 

"Morning Ney! What are you doing here?" Lana grinned as she swung the door open, her cheeks rosy probably from running to greet her unexpected guest. She had not a hint of make-up on due to the fact that it was still early morning but she was still radiant under the sun light. Wearing only a black skimpy vest which tightly hugged her figure and a pair of tiny pyjama shorts which just about clung onto her hips, Neymar sucked in a gust of breath as he had not prepared himself for that sight. 

"Morning. I've er... actually come here to take you and your brother out for breakfast, if that's okay with you." Time to switch on the Brazilian charm he thought to himself. Giving her his best "Neymar smirk" he moved closer to her until his face was just inches above her's, a move that has worked historically well with all the other ladies he has previously been with. "These are for you..."

"Oh..." Lana looked away blushingly as she took the flowers in with one hand, before a cheeky smile pulled her face back up to Neymar. Sliding her hand gently into his, she kept eye contact with him before leading him into the house; Neymar obviously chuffed but surprised his plan had worked so efficiently already.

"That's so sweet of you Ney, but...Marc had already planned to take us out for breakfast." Neymar's grin dropped immediately as his eyes caught sight of Marc sitting at the counter of the kitchen waving at him with a wide clownish smile spread across his face; a massive bouquet of extravagant pink roses resting next to him.

"Neymar! So nice of you to join us! We were just talking about you!" Marc motioned his friend to come in almost as if this was his own house. 

"Really?...I hope it's all good things." Neymar gave out a nervous chuckle before mouthing "You bastard" whilst Lana's back was turned to him; grimacing at his own little measly bouquet of lillies.

"Yeah, Marc was just telling me about your girlfriend Bruna, he showed me a picture of her on the internet. You two make a really cute couple." Lana pulled out a stool and sat next to Marc who rested his arm around her and mouthed back to Neymar "Ha. Ha. Ha." 

Shit. Lost for words and obviously worried about how tactile Lana and Marc had become over the space of a night, he shuffled closer towards them; jealous that he was not part of their vicinity. 

"Well actually, Bruna and I aren't together anymore. We broke up last night." Neymar explained directly to Lana, running his hand through his hair and completely ignoring Marc's existence.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Lana furrowed her eyebrows with genuine sympathy as she stroked his arm; offering him a comforting smile.

"It's okay...she just wasn't the one. I'll find the one soon enough." Neymar rested his hand firmly onto hers which remained on his strong arm. Looking deep into her eyes, as he was hoping to convey his meaning to her through his sparkling golden orbs.

"Laaannnaaa, what is all this noise?" Aaron let out a loud beastly yawn from the corridor, his face like a lion and his dark hair wild from sleep. His eyes were kept closed until he reached the kitchen where the presence of his team mates he tried so desperately to keep his sister away from last night, made him bounce back several steps from shock.

"SWEET MARY AND JOSEPH LANA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Aaron yelled as he frantically searched for something to cover his sister's modesty. Even though she was wearing pretty conventional pajamas that most women wear, it was in Aaron's opinion, too much skin for his sister to be exposing in front of those two particular men. 

"Aaron!" Lana shrieked as her brother forcefully wrapped her up in a massive tea towel he had found hiding in a cupboard.

"Go get changed now!" He pointed towards the door, his eyes wide with demand.

After Lana left the room in a huff, he turned his angry gaze back onto the two lads whose eyes looked anywhere but at him.

"Did you guys not understand what I meant by "castrating you in your sleep?"

"Woah, now Aaron. I only came here to take you guys out for breakfast!" Marc raised both his hands to profess his innocence.

"And why are you here?" Aaron questioned, turning to Neymar.

"Erm. To do the same?..." Neymar scratched his head with a sheepish smile.

Rolling his eyes, Aaron opened up the fridge grabbing himself a large bottle of orange juice, gulping it down to cool himself off, before turning round to face his friends again.

"Look you guys, you know I love. I really do. But I love my sister more and I just don't feel comfortable with any of you guys dating her okay?"

"Aaron, I know you don't trust us but why can't you just let us get to know her a bit better first? You know? Maybe we can just be friends? I mean she's been in London for 3 years, I doubt she has any friends here. " Marc reasoned.

"Yeah, exactly. We promise we won't try anything without your permission." Neymar added, working in unison with Marc to convince Aaron whose hard expression began to slowly fade away.

"Fine." Aaron sighed.

Although a sense of rivalry was still in the air, Neymar and Marc exchanged a quick wink; both feeling they had achieved a massive first step to winning Lana's heart.

"Can we go have breakfast now?" Lana's voice entered the kitchen as she spun around in her pretty floral sundress. Her sunglasses resting above her dark glossy hair which was now tied in a messy bun; with long strands delicately kissing the side of her face. "Is this more to your liking Aaron?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as her brother did the same.

"Ah-hem... Lana are you busy tonight?" Neymar interrupted, plucking up the courage to ask before Marc could try anything. Both Marc and Aaron's head swung round to face him.

"No, why?" She smiled.

"Well there's this art exhibit that's going to take place tonight and I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming with me? Maybe have a walk round town after? I mean! If that's okay with you...Aaron?" 

Looking confused as to why he needed Aaron's permission, Lana didn't need to take time to answer.

"I would love that! That's so sweet of you to offer." 

"Lana, I don't know...I thought you were going to stay at home and do some work tonight?" Aaron knotted his brows, still not quite comfortable with the idea of letting his sister out with any of those men. 

"I could do it tomorrow, besides, you're busy tonight and I don't know anyone here. It would nice to have a little tour round Barcelona and get to know the place better." She reasoned.

"Yeah Aaron, she'll be safe with both Neymar and I there keeping her company." Marc winked. Neymar almost choked on his own saliva upon hearing Marc trying to sneak in on his plan, he continued smiling as he muttered under his breath to Marc.

"Who said you can join us?" Maintaining his fake grin.

Marc didn't reply but put his arm around Neymar cordially and gave him the biggest smirk.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, the boys had agreed to pick Lana up around 7 in the evening to take her to the exhibit and coincidently both Marc and Neymar arrived at the same time in their roaring sports cars. Stepping out of their cars, they exchanged confident smiles as they both stared each other down.

Both had changed into different outfits for the night, Marc wore a navy blue, buttoned up, short sleeved shirt over his denim jeans which bought out the colours of his light eyes; his hair styled into a voluminous quiff. Neymar on the other hand, opted for a more casual look but still managed to look as suave and as handsome as Marc. He had chosen to wear a crisp white shirt over a black t-shirt, a white cap which balanced confidently on top of his golden brown hair and dark jeans which rested above his designer trainers. 

They both came to a stop outside the house, meeting each other in the middle of the drive way. "You ready?" Marc taunted. "Born ready." Neymar scoffed. It was almost like a scene from an old western movie, the tense atmosphere was palpable, then suddenly the intense stare down evaporated as they both raced each other like school kids to press the door bell. 

Pushing and shoving, cursing and scratching, they would have both started biting each other had Lana not had opened the door when she heard all the commotion. 

The boys immediately stopped. Their mouths fell open as Lana stepped out wearing a pearly white strapless dress with a heart shaped neck line which hugged onto her bosoms perfectly. The dress ended just below her knee keeping her elegant and sophisticated image and so she wasn't showing too much skin. She wore a pair of delicate heels with golden straps and her hair fell down past her shoulders, straight almost but with several waves running horizontally through it and large curls at the end; she looked reminiscence of a 50s screen siren. 

"Wow...you look..." Neymar stuttered, Marc still struggling for words.

Blushing heavily, Lana looked down and giggled. "Thanks, now who's car are we taking?" her eyes wandered to the two fancy sports cars parked outside.

"Mine." Both men said in unison. 

"We'll take mine, I'm the better driver." Marc said, forming a hoop with his arm for Lana to link onto before Neymar could protest. Walking her to the front passenger seat, Neymar scampered after helplessly, grunting to himself as he was reduced to sitting at the back of Marc's car by himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the whole journey, Marc had Lana in stitches, telling joke after joke and embarrassing stories of Aaron that had happened during training and in the dressing room. Neymar on the other hand remained silent for the most part, he'd occasionally try to butt in but Marc would quickly dismiss it, speaking over him so Lana couldn't hear. 

However, hope was not lost as he would catch sight of her looking through the side mirror, giving him a reassuring smile almost to ask if he was okay. Neymar would reply back with a cocky wink and Lana would look away shaking her head with amusement.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The art gallery was crowded with whispers and gasps as people with white wine glasses walked around observing the work. People held onto their chests as they admired the paintings, telling their companions how the symbolism of the crooked brush stroke revealed the tortured mindset of the artist. 

Neymar and Marc held onto their laughter, mocking the people as they exaggerated their own "Oooohs..." and "Ahhhhs...". They moved on with Lana who giggled quietly at the boy's immaturity to a new painting. She froze as her eyes took in the beautiful portrait of a dark haired woman with tears trickling down her face.

"Hey. Lana that girl kinda looks like you." Neymar pointed out. 

"Yeah, it sort of does." Marc added, tilting his head.

"Do you like my piece?" A gentleman interrupted. Wearing a sharp bullet grey suit, which complimented his salt and pepper hair, the man was very handsome, looking to be about in his late 30s to early 40s; in fact he looked a little like Jose Mourinho the boys secretly thought to themselves. He had an English accent which slipped out of his crooked smile as he gazed into the eyes of Lana who looked away immediately, trying her best to hold it together and not freak out and run.

"It's cool dude, nice job!" Marc smacked the arm of the artist who looked at him unimpressed but slowly returned his gaze back to Lana.

"Thank you. I had a beautiful muse to work with..." He spoke never breaking his stare. "Good to see you again Lana."

"You too..." She managed to utter.

There was an awkward silence as the strange man continued his intense gaze at Lana, both Marc and Neymar looked at each other, not knowing quite what to do before the man spoke again.

"Well, I'm holding an after party after this exhibit ends, would you care to..."

"No! We're actually leaving now, we're busy." Lana quickly responded before he could finish his sentence. Grabbing Marc by his arm and wrapping her hand around Neymar's, she rushed them out of the gallery. "See you around Lana." She heard the man shout before muttering to herself "Bye, Hugh." 

"Well who was that?" Marc laughed at the whole situation as they reached the exit, the cool breeze caressing Lana's face which was very much needed as she had turned pink from all the stress. 

"A big mistake." Lana whispered quietly to herself, looking down at her feet as Marc searched for his keys but Neymar caught onto it. He gently placed his hand on her back making her look up at him and mouthed to her "Are you okay?" and she replied back with a grateful smiled and mimicked his cheeky wink which caused Neymar to give a hearty chuckle. After a few seconds of laughing to himself, he opened his eyes and realised Lana's gaze was still fixated onto him, her face full of thought as she examined his features, stopping at his lips and flicking her eyes back up to meet his. 

Neymar's breath shortened as they shared a moment of pure silence, blocking every decibel of sound and disruption out as they looked into each other's eyes. Their moment was quickly broken as Marc wrapped his arm around Lana and breathed out ecstatically "Found the keys! Now do you want to go see the sights around Barcelona? It's quite beautiful at night." 

Lana thought to herself for a while before suggesting they all go to a party a few of her model friends she met from when she was working in London had invited her to. She had previously declined the offer which was made after Neymar had planned to take her out to the art exhibit for the evening, but after that traumatic meeting she felt she needed some alcohol in her system to calm herself down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was extremely loud, with the beat of the music making every cell of the body jump and vibrate, Lana held onto the hand of Marc who protectively led the way through the crowd of people dancing and grinding. Neymar was at the end of the chain, holding onto Lana and pushing away a few drunken idiots who would get too close to her for his liking; in his mind he couldn't stop thinking about that moment they had shared outside the art exhibit but also about that mystery man who had made Lana so visibly upset.

"Lana!" A gorgeous model waved at the trio, her brunette locks fell delicately over her sexy emerald dress and her voluptuous lips forming a bright smile. A dark haired man accompanied her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as he chatted with a few of his friends. Even from afar, the Barca boys recognised his face.

"Irina!" Lana beamed, letting go of the two men and running to hug her friend; Neymar and Marc pushing their way through the crowd as they chased after her.

"You made it!... And you bought two very good looking friends!" Irina joked. 

"Yeah, I'm one very lucky girl I guess!" Lana laughed before turning to the dark haired man, singing his name as he was still talking to his friends and had not noticed her presence.

"Cristianoooo" Upon hearing his name, Cristiano snapped his head back in surprised before a big grin spread through his face.

"Lana! It's so good to see you! How's your brother?" He got up to embrace her before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"He's doing fine, he's actually celebrating his anniversary with his girlfriend at the moment, that's why I'm here with these two fine gentleman." Lana pulled the two men in front of her. Cristiano's eyes widen for just a brief second before his big trademark smile once again encompassed his face.

"Neymar, Bartra, how are you doing? Didn't realise you guys were stuck with babysitting duty." Cristiano joked and received a playful slap from Lana as Irina flicked his head gently.

"We're doing good thanks, I didn't realise you hung around in Barcelona." Neymar smiled, shaking the Real Madrid striker's hand.

"What? Because we're rivals? Nah, that's all on the pitch for me. Barcelona is a beautiful place, I'm not going to let that be taken away from me. Besides the old lady over here wouldn't stop nagging me about coming to this party." He pointed towards Irina who gave him a hard slap on the head before he quickly begged for forgiveness with a kiss, which she returned with a "You're such an idiot but I still love you anyway" smile. 

"You guys should join us! Here, there's loads of space!" He signalled towards the empty seats in their booth. Neymar and Marc looked at each other hesitantly before agreeing upon seeing Lana's hopeful eyes.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, well, for Marc anyway. One of Irina's model friends had challenged him to a drinking game which he lost, almost embarrassingly. Shot after shot he consequently had to down before he fell back over the seats in one complete drunken mess. Cristiano and Neymar who didn't touch a drop of alcohol, chatted away during the night, conversing about the world cup that had just gone by and joked about up their upcoming games against each other. On lookers shocked as they watched the two rival heavy weights of football laugh and joke with each other. 

Lana and Irina remained cooped up in their little corner, often throwing a few giggly stares at Neymar and Cristiano before returning back to their own conversation.

"So...are you feeling better than the last time I saw you?" Irina questioned quietly, stroking Lana's hair with gentle care.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Lana replied, trying her best to not look her directly in her eye.

"You know, I'm always a phone call away, call me any time. I was really worried about you the last time we met, you were a mess." Irina continued.

"Irina, that was the past. I'm just trying to move on from all that negativity now. That's why I'm here in Barcelona." Lana rested her hand on Irina's shoulder to add emphasis to her reassurance, resisting the urge to tell her about the man at the gallery; not wanting to concern her friend even more.

"Okay. Okay, as long as you're really fine... but talking about moving on... are you moving on with any of these boys?" Irina raised an eyebrow, motioning her eyes towards the two attractive Barcelona team mates.

"Irina!" Lana blushed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay buddy, watch you head!" Neymar grunted as he carried Marc out of his own car which Neymar had to drive since he was an unconscious mess. Lana got out to assist, searching for his house keys and helping Neymar rest him onto his sofa. Giving him a quick peck on the forehead, Lana walked out the house thanking him for taking her out as if  
Marc could hear through his loud snores. Surprisingly, Neymar wasn't jealous at this sight but rather he felt moved by Lana's affection.

"So, shall we take a taxi back to your house and then I can pick up my car?" Neymar suggested.

Looking into the stars, Lana smiled. "It's such a beautiful night though, let's just walk. It's only 15 minutes away isn't it?"

Neymar returned the smile and nodded as he strode besides her. It was a quiet night, no sound of car engines or people, just pure tranquility as the lamp lights worked harmoniously with the stars to illuminate the beauty of their surroundings. Frantically searching for something to say but always forgetting every time he caught sight of Lana's face, so beautiful, so delicate, so kissable; Neymar sighed as they had already reached her front door, not realising how 15 minutes had already gone by. 

"Well that was fast..." Neymar mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head. "I wish I spoke to you more tonight, I felt like I've wast..." Before he could finish his sentence,  
Lana pushed her soft lips gently against his. Neymar's heart skipped a beat, he could smell her sweet aroma, her hair delicately tickling his face, her lips like silky pillows that massaged into his. Neymar returned the kiss but before he could fully put any form of passion or force into it, Lana pulled away and walked to open her door.

"Thanks for the night Ney. Good night." She smiled before closing the door. 

Neymar stood in silence, a part of him still couldn't believe what had just happened, until a goofy whimper slipped out his mouth and it all started to register. He began laughing hysterically to himself, he was over joyed Lana felt the same attraction to him but also a small contributing factor was that the competitive alpha male side of him felt he had beaten Marc at this whole wooing game. He had to cover his mouth to stop his cackling as house lights began to switch on and people started shouting abuse at him from the distance for waking up the whole neighbourhood.

Walking to his car, Neymar pressed his fingers onto his lips, reminiscing the feeling of Lana's lips on his, trying to recapture the sweet honey taste. Grinning like a mad idiot he turned on the ignition and began whistling the Lady and the Tramp love song to himself; he couldn't wait to tell Marc everything that had happened.


	4. Regret

Lying in bed and staring at his ceiling, Neymar bit onto his bottom lip as he replayed his kiss with Lana over and over again. Sun light breaking through the gaps of his blinds, creating bright parallel lines over his topless body, running across his rippling hard abs and the tattoo on his chest; he rubbed his face to wake himself up from his goofy love struck daze. He only had one regret last night and that was being caught off guard and not holding onto Lana to show her his passion and desire for her.

His body was now aching for her, his sleep last night was both sweet and frustrating, the image of her playful smile made his body melt but the electricity of her eyes, the way she would look at him, sent shock waves through his body as he rolled in his bed all night; longing for her touch.

Grabbing his phone he began typing, "I hope you're not too tired from last night, it was quite something..." he grinned again to himself before continuing; "There's this little restaurant in town which I think you'll really like, care to join me for dinner later?" He smirked to himself, adding a winking emoji before pressing send to Lana.

As he waited for the reply, he began flicking through the photos he had taken last night at the club, one of him posing with Irina who planted a cheeky kiss on his cheek as Cristiano pretended to grab at his neck to choke him, one of Marc lying face down, unconscious on the club sofa with models sitting on his back sticking their tongues out victoriously; "Poor Marc" Neymar chuckled to himself.

He lingered on the final picture, a group picture of everyone in the VIP booth, him and Lana situated in the middle; his arm around her as she laid her head against his shoulder, smiling beautifully for the camera. "We'd make such a hot couple" he said out loud to himself, enlarging the picture so it was only him and Lana in the shot. Suddenly a text notification popped up on the screen, clicking on it excitedly he read to himself with Lana's voice in his head;

"Maybe not. I'm sorry Neymar."

His heart dropped at the abruptly short and disheartening message. No explanation was given, just a short and painful rejection.

Confused, he began fumbling on his phone to type another message.

"Are you okay?" He sent, watching the sign at the top of his screen that indicated Lana was typing back.

A couple seconds later his phone pinged.

"I'm fine. I just don't think its a good idea. Sorry."

Offline it read next to her name.

Neymar blinked repeatedly at the message, bewilderment causing him to only be able to mumble a few silent "What??"

Running his hands through his hair to gather himself, he jumped out of bed in search for a clean shirt. He wasn't going to just accept that answer. Did Aaron say something to her? Why is she acting so cold to me all of a sudden? Did she regret last night? All those questions running through is head as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jogging up to the porch, he rang the door bell with anticipation, a part of him a little afraid of what Lana might say to him.

He saw her peak through the curtains with a slight frown on her face before opening the door with a small awkward smile.

"Hi." She spoke softly.

"Hey. Can I ask what's going on?" Neymar gave out a short nervous chuckle.

"Nothing is going on. I just...don't want to go out with you. That's all." She whispered that last part, her head bowed down so she was just staring at her her feet.

"Wha...erm...Ok. Well what about last night? I'm pretty sure you kissed me, or was that just me hallucinating?" Neymar managed to speak up a little, confusion still spread across his face.

"Yes...About that kiss. That was a mistake." Neymar's face dropped, he was visibly hurt upon hearing how she didn't actually feel the same, this was an experience he had never endured before. When has any girl regretted kissing him? When has any girl ever rejected him? This was all unfamiliar territory, he was always the one breaking hearts and has never been the heartbroken one on the receiving end. He didn't know how to deal with this emotion so he just began to scratch the back of his head awkwardly before breaking the silence.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He said a little louder this time, slight irritation creeping through his tone.

"Because I wanted to... at the time." Lana replied her voice raising a little too.

" Well what changed?! Did Aaron say something to you?"

"No! He didn't have to say anything! I'm just not ready to see anyone...especially someone like you." She began stepping backwards towards the door before Neymar grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you mean by that?" He pulled her closer to him so she was looking up at him, his eye boring intently into hers, wanting to know the answer.

"I know what kind of guy you are. You let your ego do all the talking, you think you're entitled to all the girls throwing themselves at you just because you're rich and famous. I don't need to ask my brother what kind of man you are because it's all over the internet. I had a pretty entertaining night last night as I read all those articles on you after you dropped me home. I'm just another pretty piece of meat to you that you think you and Marc can fight over." She pulled off his grip on her arm as she raised an eyebrow at him

Neymar's eyes widen at her words.

"Yes. I know what you and Marc were doing. I'm not going to fall for you guys so easily. You'll just use me up until the next pretty girl walks along and then you'll just throw me to the side like some piece of trash." Lana grabbed the door handle ready to go in before Neymar pulls the door back to a shut and steps between her and her home.

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me in the first place." Lana looked at him with furrowed brows. Not saying a word.

"You kissed me, which means you liked me at that time. Before you found out...all that crap on the internet. Yes, I admit I was jerk to women but that was befor..."

"Before what? Before you met me? Please Neymar you've only known me for about 2 days...You don't know ANYTHING about me. You just like me because of the way I look and because Marc was interested. You just want to own me." She looked away as she whimpered at that last sentence.

"Own you?" Neymar lifted her chin up to look at her face, her expression exactly the way it was last night at the gallery when they bumped into that artist. Knowing there must be some kind of connection between their situation now and that man at the gallery, he decided not to press on, he needed to focus on gaining her trust.

"No, I don't want to own you Lana, and no I'm not only interested in you because of the way you look. Lana...I just can't describe the feeling I get when I see you... I've never felt this way before."

Lana scoffed before reaching for the newspaper on her porch. Neymar looked at the cover, a picture of him and Bruna and a animated crack between the two, the headline read "It's all over."

Lana cleared her voice before reading from the newspaper, "Brazilian football star Neymar Jr and actress Bruna Marquezine has called it quits breaking the hearts of thousands of young "Brumar" fans who rooted for this celebrity couple. So where did it all go wrong? Neymar Jr was quoted to saying only a month ago "When I met Bruna, I just instantly fell for her, it wasn't just because of the fact that she's absolutely beautiful, but it was this feeling I had when I met her, a feeling I can't describe." "

"Well doesn't that sound familiar Neymar?" Lana laughed sarcastically to herself before turning the page and began reading again. "It wasn't just the media that was shocked by this split but it seems as if Marquezine was also blindsided by this whole incident, she was quoted by an entertainment news reporter to saying "I am absolutely heartbroken and confused, I still love him very much, I hope we can sort this all out soon; he's the love of my life." "

Lana ended before showing Neymar the picture of a teary eyed Bruna which accompanied the text.

"Please tell me you did not break up with that poor girl because of me." Lana shook her head sternly, already knowing the answer.

"Lana, this all looks very bad I know...."

"Yes it fucking does Neymar."

"No! Please just let me explain. I did like Bruna, she was different from all the other girls I had dated, she had a career of her own and I liked her strong personality. It just seemed right at that time for me to be with someone like her. I thought that maybe I could be serious with her but after a couple months everything just died down. I wanted someone I WANTED to come back home to, to wake up next to, someone that would give me butterflies no matter how long I've been with them. I just know she wasn't the one. My head told me she was right but my heart didn't. You on the other hand... Lana, it was just a gut feeling, I just knew I wanted to kiss you and hold you and to be near you and I just felt completely helpless and hurt whenever I saw you being so close with Marc. I wasn't hurt because I thought he had beaten me to some kind of meat, I was hurt because I wished I was him, because I wanted to be the one that made you laugh and because I wanted to be the one you looked at." Neymar pleaded for her understanding with his eyes which glistened with genuineness.

Lana sighed. "I have another question then."

"Go ahead." Neymar replied softly with patience.

"What didn't you tell me you had a son?"

Running his hand through his hair again, he smiled this time.

"Look at the way you're reacting now to all the gossip of my personal life, I'd imagine if I told you that I had a son when I was just a teenager, it wouldn't have painted me a positive light. I would have told you soon though."

"Neymar, I wouldn't have cared. I saw a picture of you two, he's a cute kid and you looked like a great father." Lana gave a small smile.

Upon seeing that, Neymar relaxed a little.

"Does that mean we're oka..."

"No Ney. I believe what you said... but I like I said. You don't know anything about me. I wish I was that 'girl' you probably have built up in your head, but I can assure you I am not."

"Well why don't you let me get to know you and let me be the judge of that?" Neymar stroked her face which seemed burdened with sorrow and thought.

"Because by then it will be too late, we both don't need that heartache...I think you should contact Bruna and apologize, she's obviously still hung up on you. Don't throw that all always because of me being here. I'm sorry for everything..." Lana gave Neymar one last look before turning her back and returning back inside.

"Lana!" Neymar called after her. He knew she was still on the other side so carried on talking.

"You may be sorry but I'm not. I don't know why you're afraid but... all I know is that I like you and I know you like me too. I'm not going to give up on this."

Lana hid inside the coat closet, attempting but failing to block out Neymar's words, she pulled at her own hair as she let out a pained moan. She didn't know what she wanted to do at this moment, she came to Barcelona not only to be with her brother but to escape. Now she's unwittingly fallen back into the trap which she's so desperately tried to climb back out of. She liked Neymar but she was afraid of how much she might fall for him, she wasn't ready. She was afraid of what her love might do to her again. What Neymar might to do her. She wanted to go and cry to someone but she has no one here. Her brother? No, she knew he'd go ballistic if he found out what happened in London. Irina? No, she would ask too many questions. She wanted someone who would listen and not question her. She knew who to go to.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nina!!" Marc groaned as he ran after his baby bulldog which galloped into the distant field. His ears was still ringing from the night before and his stomach churned from all the alcohol he had consumed.

This is the end he thought. This hangover is going to be the death of him.

Yet he continued to chase after his precious "Baby" as he would call his dog, afraid she might get hurt by all the nettles and thorns nestled around them as she ran further down the woods until they reached an opening.

"Nina you naughty girl!" Marc picked her up and began nuzzling her face. Despite her being a mischievous little pup, Marc loved her too much to ever yell at her.

Marc doesn't have any kids, although he had always wanted them. He loved playing with all his team mates' children, Milan, who is Gerrad's son and Neymar's son Davi Lucca; he knew he was destined to be a father. Even though he's often seen out with friends at clubs chatting to different women every night, Marc was genuinely in search for someone to settle down with, a fact his friends would like to deny because he's always so flirtatious but the truth is, he falls for girls too easily.

He was the exact opposite to Neymar, every girl would be "The One" and every one of them would go on and break Marc's heart but that has never stopped him from carrying on. He was confident in himself and knew girls liked him; even if he has to go through a thousand girls, he will find the one. However for now, Nina was his only constant and for that he loved her for.

They began exploring their new surrounding. A big field with several memorial stones scattered idyllically around almost as if it was part of the natural landscape. He came to a stop as he spotted a large oak tree, the overwhelming branches shaded over one large head stone and a girl kneeling before it.

"Lana?" He whispered to himself as he drew himself closer, hiding behind the tree.

He watched in silent as she stroked the head stone, her finger going over the engraved writing which read "Penelope and Zachary Lamora our beloved Mother and Father"

"I miss you guys so much." Lana whispered. Marc lent his head against the tree, sighing to himself.

He'd often forget that the Lamoras have such a tragic history, Aaron doesn't mention his parents a lot and no one has really dared ask any questions. Marc almost felt guilty for forgetting since having parents was such a normality for him, he couldn't begin to comprehend the sadness Aaron and Lana must go through every day, no one to spend the holidays with, no one to tell them how proud they are of them.

His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Nina started barking and struggling in his arms, leaping onto the ground and running into a startled Lana's lap.

"Marc?! What the hell are you doing here?" Lana cried as she struggled with the excited puppy jumping on her.

"I came to walk my dog and I...saw you?" Marc smiled sheepishly as he tried to calm Nina down. "Sorry about Nina, she's a naughty little one."

"It's okay." Lana shook her head and smiled, taking the dog back from Marc's arms and began scratching Nina's belly much to her delight.

"She's a cute little thing isn't she?" Marc beamed proudly.

"She sure is." Lana giggled.

Marc settled himself on the ground next to Lana, watching her as she played with the puppy. He noticed her red eyes and knew she must have been crying. "Are you okay?" Marc asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, just a stressful morning that's all." Lana replied as she continued to comfort the dog.

"You can tell me that again! I woke up this morning and thought I got hit by a train, my whole body hurts and my brain feels like it's about to explode!" Marc covered his face to emphasize his pain.

"Well you did down like 50 shots last night. I don't think I've ever seen anyone lose so bad at a drinking game before, you didn't even win once." Lana laughed.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure that girl cheated! It's...so embarrassing! I was trying to impress you but I guess that didn't work." Marc scoffed to himself.

"Marc..." Lana looked at him awkwardly.

"It's okay Lana, I understand if Neymar managed to sweep you off your feet last night." He smiled.

"No, no. You don't need to do anything to impress me. I just... I told Neymar I wasn't ready to see anyone and I'm not." The mention of Neymar's name made Lana squirm a little, a reaction to the knot in her heart, the knot trying to hold back the apparent crush she has on him.

"Oh." Marc pouted playfully. "Do you mind me asking why?

Lana paused and began stroking Nina's back as she fell asleep on her.

"Just some stuff happened before, I need some time off from this dating thing."

"I see." Marc began to slightly regret making this conversation so awkward. "It must have been a long time since you've come back here to visit you parents."

Lana shook her head. "Don't tell my brother this but I actually came back to Barcelona quite a few time whilst I was studying in London. I just never told him I was here." A half guilty smile tugging at her face.

"Why not?" Marc asked.

"Well I knew if Aaron knew I was back here he would cause a fuss and try and persuade me to drop out of University to stay with him. He never liked the idea of me being so far away from him, I mean I don't know if you've noticed but my brother is VERY protective of me."

Marc nodded in agreement and they both giggled.

"I come here whenever I feel sad or lonely. It's comforting to know that my parents are here, even if they're not really here..." Lana's voice trailed off as she touched the head stone again.

"They're always with you Lana." Marc put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

At first Lana wanted to resist his hug as she knew he had feelings for her but that hug had no intonations of lust or desire, she knew it wasn't a move on his part but rather a genuine hug of comfort and for that she felt comfortable to rest against his chest.

"You're a good guy Marc."

Marc blushed as he slightly released Lana from his embrace so he could see her face.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this." Lana stuck out her pinky to which Marc hooked onto with his.

"Promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marc's POV:

_Marc what have you gotten yourself into?_

_She said she's not ready to date anyone and you've gone and fallen for her even more!_

_You idiot!_

_Okay, okay, we'll just b_ _e friends. Yes friends..._

_Oh who are you kidding? You're going to want to be more than just friends with her!_

_Idiot Marc!_

_Maybe in time she'll feel the same... yes... in time._

_She must feel a little something for me right? She trusts me with this secret, something that's close to her heart...I'll never tell anyone Lana._

_But you saw her face when i mentioned Neymar... Oh Mr and Mrs Lamora, give me a little help please?_


	5. Tears in London

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Aaron ruffled his sister's hair who groaned into her pillow, she had an exhausting day before and didn't sleep until the early morning, she spent most of her night trying to get Neymar's face out of her head.

"I've got training now but I've left some pancakes for you in the kitchen." 

"YOU made me pancakes?" Lana immediately rolled over to face her brother, her face full of suspicion.

"Fine. Clara made some pancakes okay? Now wake up and go keep my girlfriend company you lazy monkey." He wrestled his little sister until she cried out "Okay! I surrender!" much to Aaron's amusement. He's missed these sort of interactions with his Lana, after she left for university, his house became awfully quiet and Aaron felt incredibly lonely despite having his friends round all the time. Lana was his everything, after the death of their parents he carried the responsibility of protector and provider for her and even now when she's a grown adult; she is still that little girl he grew up with and raised, his "little monkey", the miracle that crawled out the burning car which killed his parents...

Aaron hardly ever spoke about his parents to anyone, even to Lana, partly because he couldn't bare being reminded of their death and partly because he didn't want to stir up the traumatic memories for Lana because she was in that crash too. This was a hidden secret that none of the press knew about, this was kept hidden as way of protecting Lana from all the media attention at such a horrible time, no one knew about this except himself, Ms Hudson and a couple of the police officers and paramedics who managed to rush her into the ambulance before the reporters arrived. 

"You coming to watch me train this afternoon?" 

Lana's giggles died down under her brother's strong arms.

"Erm...who's going to be there?" She asked nonchalantly, trying not to spike up any of her brother's suspicions.

"Well, I'm going to be there, the other Barca boys, the coach. Who else do you think is going to be there? The Queen?" Aaron chuckled at the question.

"Do I have to?" Lana pouted.

"You haven't seen me train for a long time! I kind of miss you cheering me on like you did when I was at Porto, plus you can keep Clara company." 

"Fine." Lana gave in at his brother's hopeful eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's sit here Lana." Clara suggested as she held onto her boyfriend's sister's hand, guiding her to a row of seats which was situated perfectly opposite the training field.

Clara was an aspiring model before she met Aaron a year ago, when she was doing some presenting work for a Spanish sports channel. They were first introduced when she was handed the responsibility of interviewing some of the players after a Spain and England friendly of which Aaron was called up for the English National Team. He had not moved to Barcelona yet and in truth she knew very little about him so she was surprised when he began her talking to her in his fluent Spanish. His charm was undeniable and throughout the whole interview, he couldn't help but flirtatiously tease her and jokingly ask her out on national television as she tried to ask him serious questions to do with the game.

Despite Aaron constantly criticizing his friends for their flirtatious way, he was just as bad before he met Clara but Clara fell for him immediately as he persisted after the interview until she finally said yes to a date.

He couldn't help it, she was gorgeous. Her long golden brunette hair complimented her tanned Latina skin, her long endless legs making her stand at 5 foot 10; looking like a perfect match for Aaron. Yet despite her height, she had an adorably soft voice and a childlike laughter which made Aaron fall for her hard. It was initially difficult for their relationship since at the time of their meeting he was still playing for Porto in Portugal and she lived in Spain, so when he was offered a transfer to Barcelona she was ecstatic. 

Since then her career as a model has sky rocketed, this giving way to criticism that she only got to where she is now because of her boyfriend; but she didn't care, she loved Aaron and their relationship went from strength to strength.

"Aaron!" Clara called out making all the players look up from what they were doing. 

"Oooooh, Aaron your wifey is here!" Dani teased. Aaron pushed his face before blowing a kiss to his girl. 

Lana tried to cover her face as all the attention was drawn up to the stands, she was afraid to see him. She knew he was looking at her. She felt his stare.

"Damn Aaron, who's that next to Clara?" Rafinha licked his lips unconsciously as he checked Lana out much to Neymar's disgust.

"That's Aaron sister. Lana." He put his arm on Rafinha's shoulder, jolting him back in a playful but threatening manner.

"Yes she is, so you better stay the fuck away from her okay Raf?" Aaron warned kicking the ball at his team mate's stomach. 

Marc ignored all this as he waved at Lana, mouthing to her "Are you okay?" to which she replied with a shy nod. He then gave her a thumbs up accompanied by his massive grin which made Lana shake her head and giggle. 

"Yo! Back to training guys!" Leo called out to his team mates as a warning before the coach could get pissed and make all the players do extra laps. 

Neymar hesitantly walked back to the ball, turning his head around every so often to look at Lana who looked back at him but could never hold eye contact.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Honey you looked great out there!" Clara ran into the arms of Aaron who had just left the dressing room after taking a shower, his hair still wet but was dressed in his tight fitting t-shirt which showed off his muscular frame.

"Oh get a room..." All the other players teased as they followed after.

"Never mind them sweetie and might I just add you look great all the time." He kissed her forehead before looking around for his sister.

"Where's Lana?"

"She's gone to get a drink from the vending machines." Clara answered before resting her face into Aaron's chest.

Upon hearing this from the back of the group, Neymar sneaked off to find his team mate's sister.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you seriously going to eat my money?" Lana muttered to herself as she pushed the buttons helplessly, not noticing the figure behind her.

"This machine is a bit of a bitch, you have to shake it." Neymar laughed at the exasperated Lana who stepped out the way, pushing her hair back behind her ears nervously as she watched him the shake her bottle of sparkling water out. 

"Thanks." She smiled as he handed her her drink. 

"Any time." Neymar whispered through his pursed lips. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks, you were great in training today." She replied, picking up the courage to look him in the face.

"Thanks, I wish you were cheering for me as much as you were cheering for Aaron though." He teased her trying to ease the tension.

"Neymar, about the other day, I'm sorry for making everything so awkward and dramatic. I hope we can still be friends."

"Friends?" Neymar repeated as Lana nodded her head, biting onto her bottom lip.

"Lana, I don't think I could ever look at you as just a friend, I'm always going to want more but if that's what you want now, I'll try my best." 

"Thanks Ney." Lana breathed out, slight relief filled her but also disappointment, she didn't want to just be friends either but it was for the best.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on us..." Neymar added huskily, moving closer to her, his fingers slowly stroking her face. He felt the blood shoot up into Lana's face, her cheeks going red and her breath quickening.

"Neymar, please you said...Aaron!" Lana jumped back from his touch as she spotted her brother and some of the boys creeping into the cafeteria, Neymar quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey you, you ready to go? We're all going back to our house for take-out." Aaron wrapped his arms around Lana's shoulders, smiling at Neymar but raising an eyebrow as if to ask what he was doing with his sister. Lana nodded and dragged Aaron away with Neymar following behind them.

"Let me quickly introduce you to some of my team mates first, this is Dani, Gerard and this is Leo." He pointed out towards his friends.

"Oh I know who Leo is, I have some friends back in England who are obsessed with the great Lionel Messi." Lana smiled shaking his hand.

"Well that's lovely, are you fan too?" Leo blushed, humble as ever. 

"Well this could be embarrassing but I've always been more of a Ronaldo girl." Lana smirked causing all the guys to laugh, even Leo. 

"Ahahaha oh Lana." Aaron forced out a fake laugh trying to cover up her mouth.

"Oi! You forgot to introduce me!" Rafinha called out from the back.

"And that's Raf." Aaron frowned watching as Rafinha took Lana's hand giving it a soft peck before whispering "Enchanté." **  
**

"Come on guys I'm starving." Marc reminded them of their plans before reaching out to hold onto Lana, gently pulling her away from Rafinha's grasp. Lana looked up at him gratefully as she followed him out. The guys followed suit, all laughing and pushing Rafinha into everyone before he ended up at the back, bumping into Neymar who put his arm around his friend.

"Hey Raf. Do me a favour okay? Back off from Lana a little?"

"Are you two?" 

"I'm trying." Neymar smiled sheepishly.

Rafinha sighed before pretending to be deep in thought. "Fine!" He eventually cried out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Thanks dude." Neymar planting a small kiss on his friend's head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo didn't join the group for dinner, he returned back to his own home to his girl friend Antonella and their young son whilst the others all gathered round the Lamora's dining table setting out the food that had just arrived. 

Aaron sat at the head of the table opposite Clara who smiled sweetly at him as they ate away at their food, whilst Lana sat between Marc and Gerard who she adored immediately. He reminded her of her brother, both giants with a big child like heart and he'd never stop telling stories about his girlfriend Shakira and their son Milan; he made her feel comfortable the moment he started talking to her and before long they were joking and hugging each other like old friends.

Neymar sat opposite the trio with Dani and Rafinha seated on either side of him. He would listen to Lana's conversation and would occasionally chip in on Gerard's story but throughout the whole night he couldn't take his eyes off Lana. Leaning in towards Dani, he would whisper into his ears as his eyes never left Lana's face causing her to blush uncontrollably as she knew she was probably the topic of their conversation. There has also been several times where Lana would stretch her legs underneath the table and accidentally touch Neymar to which she would retrieve her legs back and mouth "sorry" to him before looking away and digging at her plate with her fork; Neymar on the other hand would grin to himself in amusement at how embarrassed she was. 

"So Lana, anyone new in your life?" Clara suddenly questioned, a teasing but curious smile creeping on her face. All the boys paused to a silent halt, their eyes darting towards her.

"Clara honey, if Lana had a boyfriend I would be the first to know, my sister tells me everything." Aaron grinned proudly, assurance spread across his face to which Lana could only reply with a forced smile.

"Oh, that's a load of bull! I mean come on. Your sister is a beautiful and smart young woman, there must be thousands of guys lining up to date her!" Gerard exclaimed shaking Lana's shoulders.

"No actually, there isn't. Besides, I don't want a boyfriend." Lana stated, her eyes purposeful lingering on Neymar who held her gaze.

"Why not?" Dani piped in.

"Because I don't think I've ever been a relationship before where I was actually happy. Every man I meet are douche bags who screw me over, I don't need that kind of stress in my life. I'd rather be alone."

"So you're just going to assume every man is going to screw you over?" Neymar cut in immediately.

"I guess with my experience, I've learnt to become very good at reading people and predicting how things will end." She instantly bounced back.

"So how do you think Aaron and Clara's relationship will end if all men are so bad?"

"Well, fortunately for Clara she's found my brother who is the only good man I know, so they'll be the exceptions. From what I know relationships end in 2 ways, they get married, get divorced and then move on into another soulless, loveless relationship or they get married and when they're actually happy, bad things happen to them. Like my parents." 

"How are you going to ever find love if you're so pessimistic?" 

"Who said I wanted to find love? I'm pretty happy being by myself."

"I really doubt you are." Neymar continued, a hardened expression on his face as he refused to believe Lana's story. "I think that you've been hurt really badly before and now you're afraid to trust anyone else, and you're just using this excuse to protect yourself because you're scared being in love and being happy will make you vulnerable again." 

"That's a really nice story Neymar." Lana laughed to herself, masking the pain which clawed out within her; Neymar seeing right through to this.

"Well, I think that maybe Lana just hasn't met the right guy yet, and when she does, all those doubts will fade away...because she'll know that this guy will do everything in his power to love her and make her happy." Marc said, holding onto her hand, hoping she would look up at him and see in his eyes that he meant him; but she never broke her gaze from Neymar.  

"I'm going out to get some more beers." Lana got up from her chair, hoping some fresh air will cleanse her mind, walking out the door before Marc could offer to go with her.

"Well that was interesting dinner conversation..." Gerard whispered towards the remaining diners who either shrugged or rolled their eyes. Aaron and Clara exchanging looks to each other, having a silent conversation unbeknownst to the guests.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With one hand gripping onto the plastic bag carrying the beer cans, Lana checked her watch, realizing she had only been out for 10 minutes. She didn't want to go home, not just yet. She was afraid if she saw Neymar she wouldn't be able to continue with her facade, she was afraid that she'll just blurt out how everything he said was right and how she was desperate for someone to make her happy, to love her, to never leave her; but she was so adamant that her destiny was to be alone. She didn't want to defy her destiny, she was scared to for life has already been so cruel to her; she felt it was safer if she just accept her fate.

She stood at the traffic lights, her mind clouded in thoughts that it blocked out the beeping which alerted the pedestrians to walk. The traffic lights had turned green by the time she came back to reality and stepped out onto the road. She gasped as the head lights blinded her and the loud horns screamed, her body froze for a split second before a strong pair of hands grabbed her back to safety.

"Lana are you okay?!" Marc cried breathlessly as he held onto Lana who had buried herself into his muscular chest, whimpering in shock.

"It's okay, I've got you." He kissed the top of her head as she was still lost for words; shaking in his arms.

Walking her to a nearby bench, Marc sat her down and wiped away the silent tears which slowly trickled down her pale face. He held onto her hands as she continued to sob weakly with her remaining energy.

"Hey...it's okay now. You're safe with me." Marc smiled lifting her chin up so she could see his face. 

"No, it's not!" Lana wept more loudly now, pressing her forehead into his shoulder and holding onto his body as she let everything out. 

"What do you mean?" Marc whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

"Everything is not okay. No matter how hard I try to forget what happened or to pretend he never happened, I just can't!" 

"What happened Lana?" 

"Hugh..." She breathed out through her sobs.

"The man at the gallery?" 

"Yes." 

"What did he do to you Lana?" Marc gently pulled her off his body but still holding her close to him, he wanted to look at her as she told him what happened.

"He was my art professor at University back in London." She began, slowly gathering enough breath to talk coherently. "He looked after me a lot when I first started, I was going through a really bad time being away from my brother for the first time and all. So he took me under his wing. Helped me with my studies and made sure I was settling in well in my social life. He was the one that got me the jobs for the fashion shows." 

Marc nodded for her to continue.

"It started it off as a crush I guess. I wasn't use to having someone look after me like that, I mean besides Aaron. I missed having someone pay attention to me, to make me feel like I was wanted and loved, to make me feel like I was seen. I hadn't felt that way since my parents died. I told myself it was just a crush and that nothing will ever happen but then one day he told me he felt the same way. I was so happy you know? But that was when it all started to go wrong." She trembled as she desperately searched her body for any remaining energy to carry on.

"It was a really unhealthy relationship. We had to hide it away from everyone of course, pretending we were nothing but student and professor but behind closed doors we clung onto each other for dear life. We were both so desperate for each other, it was like we couldn't breathe without the other one being there, but then he became really possessive. I wasn't allowed to talk to any other men, if he saw me talking to a male class mate, he'd get really angry and throw tantrums when we got back to his place. Then the drinking started. He said it helped him better with his work. Whenever he was working on another painting he would down 2 bottles of whisky with a packet of cigarettes. He'd get so aggressive with me. He'd accuse me of sleeping with people and when I denied it, he'd throw all my stuff out of his house and lock me outside, then the next day he'll come and find me at Uni and apologize, begging me to come home. I don't know why I did every time! Even...even when he started hitting me."

Marc's eyes widened, his lips trembling with anger as his brain could not compute what he had just heard.

"He hit you?" He bit onto his lips to hold down his emotions.

"Yes...it started off as just pushing and shoving me into walls but then it escalated...he'd leave bruises all over my body."

"Why did you stay with him?!" Marc cried.

"Because I was scared to be alone! He told me no one would ever love me the way he loves me and that we belonged to each other...that I belonged to him. He told me I couldn't leave him, that I wasn't allowed to."

"What changed?" Marc sighed helplessly, wishing he knew her back then, then maybe he could have protected her.

"I got a job as an assistant designer for the set of a Givenchy show, that was where I met Irina. I had to work late nights and he didn't like that. He was sure I was out cheating on him. One night he got really drunk and when I got home he started hitting me again. This time really bad. He cut my lip and gave me a black eye. I had to cover it with make up when I went to help with the live show the next day, I tried to cover it the best I could but by the end of the show, Irina dragged me away and questioned me before I gave in and told her everything. She got so angry that she drove me back to Hugh's place and she confronted him for me, they had a massive argument and she called police... but I didn't want to press charges."

"Lana..." Marc shook his head almost disappointingly. 

"I know. Irina was disappointed too. She let me stay in her London apartment for the remaining months before I got my degree though. I had to change some of my classes so I couldn't see Hugh but the truth was I missed him...Every time I tried to call him Irina would try and tackle me until she got my phone. She eventually deleted his number though. I came back to Barcelona after that."

"Does Aaron know?" Marc held onto her hand tightly.

"NO! And please don't tell him! Please! It would hurt him so bad!" She began to cry again as Marc held onto her, shushing her softly.

"It's okay, I won't. I won't tell anybody. I promise." Swaying her slowly in his arms. "Is this why you gave that whole speech about not wanting to find love?"

She nodded, sniffling away as she rested comfortably in the embrace.

"You know, not all men are like Hugh. That son of a bitch deserves a good beating for what he did to you. He took advantage of you Lana and he physically and emotionally abused you and you are in no way to be blamed. Don't you ever believe you are to be blamed. And don't you ever give up on love because of what that man did to you, he didn't love you. Not like he claimed, but that doesn't mean other people don't love you. Your parents loved you. Aaron loves you and there's a thousand other people out there who loves you...if you allow them to. There are good men in this world who would never do what Hugh has done to you... I would never in a million years hurt you in anyway."

"That's because you're a good man. Like Aaron." Lana managed to smile.

 Marc reciprocated the smile before planting a kiss on her forehead once more.

"I'm so glad I've found a friend like you." Lana mumbled as she continued to rest away in his embrace.

Marc's heart sank. She still thinks of me as a friend he thought. He began to worry that she may never see him as anything other than a friend. He'd have to be an absolute idiot to not notice the tension between Lana and Neymar, no matter how hard he tried to not let it put him off. He knew she had feelings for his friend and not him. He knew he didn't stand a chance, yet; to see her smile again was satisfactory enough. He wanted her to be happy, especially after everything she had just told him but he wanted her to be happy with him. Not Neymar. This was something he has decided to just accept and get use to. He didn't want to but he knew he probably didn't have a choice. Maybe, just maybe, she'll feel the same. Eventually. And he'll wait for that day to come.

"Let's get back, the others might start to get worried." He pulled her up to her feet, putting his arm around her as she lent on him for support, walking home in Marc's warm arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping his feet and checking the time on his watch, Neymar watched the doors anxiously as he panicked over what took Lana so long to get the beers, especially after Marc had gone off to check on her. 

"Calm down Neymar, I'm sure they've just gone out for a walk." Dani patted his friend on his lap as he sat next to him playing on his phone.

"Or, they've gone off for a little quickie." Rafihna laughed himself before Neymar grunted in annoyance.

The sound of the door unlocking sent relief shooting through Neymar's body, the relief making his legs carry him towards the couple walking into the room.

Before he could greet them, he noticed Lana's red puffy eyes and and rosy cheeks, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Here." Lana said, handing him the bag of beers before running up the stairs to her room.

Neymar wanted to chase after her and ask her what was wrong but turned to Marc instead demanding answers.

"What happened? Why was she crying?"

"Nothing happened." Marc simply replied, walking away towards his friends before Neymar grabbed him and took him back outside.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." Neymar uttered in his lowest tone. 

"She was just upset okay. She's fine now."

"Why was she upset? Did you do something to her?" Neymar continued to interrogate, tightening his grip on his friend's arm.

"No! Of course not." Snatching his arm away from him.

Knowing he'd probably not tell him anything more, Neymar sighed in annoyance and began to walk away.

"Ney." Marc called to him before he could make it back into the house.

Turning around, Neymar crossed his arm in response to his name being called.

"Are you serious about liking Lana?" Marc began.

"Yes. Yes I am." Neymar began to move closer towards his friend again who had a polarized expression across his face. Marc himself didn't know what he was doing or saying.

"Are you really serious? Or is she just another one of your games?" 

"No! I'm not playing any games this time. I really like her." 

"Then you promise me you'll look after her and not hurt her. She doesn't need anymore heartache in her life."

"I promise Marc."

"Good." Marc frowned. He felt bad, as much as he wanted Neymar to keep his promise a part of him wanted him to break it so he could come sweeping in and comfort Lana. 

"I thought you liked her too Marc."

"Guess, I got over it." He lied. "We're friends now. But I can tell she wants to be more than friends with you."

"You can tell too huh? She doesn't seem to want to admit it though." 

"Give her some time, she's just afraid, like you so eloquently put it at dinner." Marc smiled, wrapping his arm around his friend and taking him inside, his heart still heavy from what he just did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping away the last of her makeup, Lana grasped her long dark hair and pulled it into a messy bun which sat delicately on her head. She had changed into pair of shorts and wore one of Aaron's old black Led Zeppelin t-shirts which drowned her petite figure; she loved that shirt. It bought back fond memories of their time growing up together alone. They loved the band and when Aaron was 17 and first learnt to drive, they would spend their time sitting in his car, screaming along to their songs as they drove around aimlessly, giggling and playing air guitar. She wore that shirt almost everyday when she was in London, it was like a little part of Aaron was with her, protecting her as she slept. 

She looked at the time and realised she had been upstairs for 15 minutes. _Better go down._  She thought, as she knew it would seem rude to just abandon the guests at her house. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself trying to erase every last sign of sadness, she suddenly felt a little embarrassed for offloading into sobbing mess onto Marc, _poor guy didn't deserve_ _that_ she sighed to herself.

Forcing on a sombre smile, she slowly glided down the stairs, waving to the boys who cheered at her arrival.

"Hey! She's back! Calling your secret boyfriend up there eh?" Gerard teased.

"Shut up." Lana stuck her tongue out playfully as she sat herself on the top edge of the sofa, embracing her brother's back who was sat below her and burying her face into his shoulder.

She had noticed Neymar and Marc sitting together diagonally across her, whispering to each other and occasionally glancing at her and then looking away. She was curious as to what they were scheming, a part of her worried that Marc had blurted everything out to Neymar about her past. 

"You okay Lan?" Aaron looked over his shoulder. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Yeah...I'm fine." Lana mumbled, nudging his head with her own forehead telling him to turn back around. 

"Well, it's getting late. Better get going." Neymar smiled getting up from his seat to which the rest of the boys agreed and followed by pulling on their jackets and thanking the hosts. 

Neymar pulled Clara into a warm embraced and thanked her for tidying the boys' mess, he knew how much of a pain they could be. Without even looking at Lana he waved to the room and left. 

Lana sighed, maybe he's finally given up on this tortured mess, he's realised what a screwed up freak this girl is. Marc has probably told him her pathetic little story and he wants nothing to do with her broken goods.

"Marc." Lana whispered, curling her finger to summon him over as he tugged on his denim jacket.

"You feeling better now?" Marc ducked his head slightly to overcome the big height difference, his smile sweet and innocent.

"Never mind that. Did you tell Neymar what I told you in the park?" Lana spat quietly, her eyes wide with anger but her cute little pout made Marc chuckle.

"Of course not. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone remember? Not even Aaron." He reassured her, stroking her red cheeks as her face slowly relaxed and she bit her lip with slight guilt for not trusting him.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly as she shuffled her feet, her eyes pinned to the floor.

"Hey, you busy tomorrow?" Marc's question made her eyes pop back up.

"No why?" Lana furrowed her brows with curiosity.

"I just wanted to take you out for the night, cheer you up a bit you know?...As friends of course." He quickly added at the end, he knew she was big on being friends, it felt as if she has said that word to him a thousand times now.

"Sure...what have you got planned?" 

"Oh...it's gonna be a surprise." Marc winked before planting a kiss on her cheek to bid her a good night and left, leaving Lana huffing to herself with exhaustion. She hated surprises. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something going on with your sister? She seems a little tense." Clara looked back from her dressing table as she applied some lip balm on before climbing into bed.

"Hormones probably..." Aaron mumbled as he checked his social media mindlessly, liking a photo that Dani had posted of the day on Instagram.

"Hormones? What do you know about hormones?!" Clara laughed to herself, tugging his phone away from him.

"Hey, I helped raised that kid, I know more than you think I do! Teenage pimples, spontaneous crying, period cramps...frien..."

"Baby! You know nothing about period cramps! Trust me. Unless you've experienced it, you can't say shit about it!" Clara poked his nose before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his warm chest. 

Switching the table lamp off, Aaron returned to rest his chin above his girlfriends head in the dark.

"My sister knows I'm there for her. If anything happens I trust her to tell me, she's always done that ever since she was a little kid."

"But she's not a kid anymore. You can't expect her to tell you everything. I just don't want you to get upset when you realise that your sister has a life that doesn't always include you." Clara continued resting her face against Aaron's chest which was now slowly heaving deeper.

"You know how much I love you right Clar?" Clara looked up and nodded, smiling gently at her man before he continued "But that kid means more to me than anything in this world. I would die for her a hundred times if it means protecting her from anything that could hurt her. I don't care if she's 80 years old, I'm still gonna be there making sure she's alright and that she's making the right decisions."

"The right decisions? You mean, Neymar?" Clara raised her eyebrow, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes. You saw at the table right? The tension? Something is bound to happen and I don't want it to." He shook his head at the thought of his sister being with his team mate.

"Neymar's a great guy! I mean yes he can be a bit of a flirt but what man isn't? Besides, I doubt he would do anything to hurt Lana when she's got a body guard like you threatening to kill any man who dares look at her!"

"I'm just trying to..."

"Protect her! Yes I know! It's awfully sweet honey but why don't you consider the fact that your sister might actually like Neymar. Would you want to stand in the way of your sister being happy?"

"Happy? Look I love Neymar like a brother. I really do. Neymar is great friend, he's a great team mate, a great father, and he's great to the people around him...but when he's around women? Clara, I know men like him and trust me, he  _will_ hurt Lana." 

"You turned out alright." Clara scoffed, returning her head back in its originally place.

"Well that's because I found such a wonderful and beautiful young woman to tame me." Aaron nuzzled her neck making her burst out in fits of giggles.

After a few minutes of Clara trying to escape from his tickles and kisses, she finally gave in and laid on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Just, promise me you'll give the guy a chance if anything does happen. I see Lana as my little sister too and I want her to be happy. I can tell she likes him."

"Oh I see, someone just wants to be cupid right?" Aaron laughed.

"No! I really do want Lana to be happy! Just promise me you'll give him a chance."

"We'll talk about it when it really happens okay?" Aaron sighed stroking her hair as she pouted.

"You're so annoying Aaron Lamora." Clara wrinkled her nose before collapsing next to him as they both slowly drifted to sleep. 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. "To more moments like this"

Rushing out of the shower, Lana checked her phone which was lighting up with a text notification.

"Pick you up at 6." Marc sent.

Aaron and Clara had gone out to the cinema so it was just Lana by herself in the house, her hair still dripping wet as she rushed to get ready in the short half hour she has left before Marc arrives. She had trouble sleeping again last night. Her mind still clouded with thoughts of Hugh and the hurt of Neymar's sudden disinterest in her of which she spent most of the night trying to deny that it affected her at all. She slept for most of the day and missed all of her meals, so she prayed that whatever Marc has planned for her involves food, lots of it.

Quickly blow drying her hair, she pulled on a pretty red chiffon dress which flowed lightly onto the ground, hugging her body softly . Her dark hair had little to no styling at all and she decorated her v neck dress with a delicate golden necklace Aaron had got her; a tiny locket with a picture of her and her brother on her 15th birthday. She wore little makeup with just a few gentle strokes of blusher and a thin layer of lip balm to highlight her already rosy lips.

"Shit." Lana ran her fingers through her hair as the doorbell rang, she hated being late for people so she quickly slid on her strappy heels and grabbed her bag before darting down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She panted breathlessly before reaching for the door to greet Marc.

Not Marc.

"Wow...you look gorgeous. As always." Neymar grinned as his eyes caressed her gently, making Lana blush. Wearing a white shirt with a causal tuxedo blazer over it, he completed the look with a pair of jeans and white trainers, looking as handsome as ever.

"What...what are you doing here?" She mumbled, checking her phone for any messages from Marc.

"I'm here to take you out." Neymar cleared his throat before presenting her with a giant bouquet of lillies which he had hid behind his back.

"But Marc is..."

"Taking you out for a surprise? Well the surprise is me...Surprise!" Neymar chuckled.

Lana remained silent, pissed that Marc had tricked her. She just wanted to crawl back into bed with a Big Mac and die.

Neymar's chuckled faded as he realised how disappointed and upset Lana looked, pursing his lip he walked into the house and laid down the flowers before returning back to Lana; holding both her arms.

"Look, I know you're not exactly thrilled to go out with me but one date. That's all I'm asking. I know you hate me..."

"No! No...I...I don't hate you." Lana cried too loudly for her own sake but she never wanted Neymar to think she hated him when she felt quite the opposite really.

Neymar tried to mask his massive smile, before holding her hands which was digging into the material of her clutch out of nervousness.

"One date. I promise I'll leave you alone forever if you still don't feel the same after tonight." Neymar searched for her eyes as she sighed deeply.

"Fine. But there better be food wherever you're taking me. I'm starving!" Lana gave in, taking her hands out of his and headed out the door towards his car.

Still standing inside her house, Neymar fist pumped the air and jumped for joy in silent before rushing out to follow her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to listen to the radio?" Neymar asked as he tried to hold onto the steering wheel whilst fumbling with the buttons inside his sleek black sports car.

"I can sort that out, just keep your eyes on the road!" Lana quickly grabbed the wheel as Neymar began swaying from lane to lane.

"I love how you worry." Neymar flashed his cheeky grin as Lana rolled his eyes, her face impossible to hide the amusement at the sight of his dorky expression.

"So...when do you actually start work?" Neymar ventured with the conversation as a cheesy Spanish pop song played quietly in the background.

"Next week. I can't wait." Lana beamed, she's been stuck in the house for so long, it'd be nice to see people other than her brother and his team mates.

"That's great. What exactly are you going to do?"

"Well I curate art, so sometimes they'll send me to a different country to handle the business side of things and then I can bring the pieces back here to the museum. Also,  I get to work alongside some amazing people to help restore some art pieces, sometimes historic pieces, that's what I'm looking most forward to."

"Why's that?" Neymar questioned, his eyes flicking back and forth from the road to Lana.

"Well because I'll get to help save an artist's work. When an artist paints a picture, it's like...like they're sharing with the world a part of their soul. There's so much a painting can say about a person and what their thinking. It's like a part of their mind you know? If I get to restore their work, it will be like I'm helping to maintain their being. Helping to carry on telling their story. Sorry...you must think I'm incredibly sad don't you?" Lana scoffed at herself, shaking her head.

"No, no. I think it's amazing how passionate you are about your work. I never looked at art that way before. I'm kinda dumb with these kind of things you know?" Neymar shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not dumb...I can show you a few things if you ever decide to become really interested in Art." Lana smiled revealing her sweet dimples.

"Oh? Is someone warming up to me?" Neymar shuffled in his seat with a mixture of excitement and smugness.

"Don't push your luck. I was only being nice." Lana stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Alright Princess, don't get crossed." Neymar laughed heartedly at the sight of Lana's fake tantrum before teasingly pinching her cheeks which made her giggle and slap his hand away.

"Eyes on the road you idiot."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are we?"Lana stepped out the car with caution into her dark surroundings. Neymar had parked his car in a secluded area amongst large scrawling bushes and trees which engulfed their surroundings. Not a building, a car or a person in sight.

"I swear to God Neymar Jr, if you're planning on murdering me out here, my brother will find you and he will kick your ass." Lana shot him a warning look.

Chuckling, he walked over to her side, striding towards her from behind her as she searched for a glimpse of  a clue as to what they could be doing out here.

"Don't worry Princess, you're safe with me." His husky voice approaching her slowly as she was still facing the other way trying to peek through the trees.

"Stop calling me that."

"Alright Princess."

"Tut."

Neymar enjoyed teasing her, she had the most adorable pout whenever she was angry, a look he has perpetually been having the pleasure of receiving these past few days.

"What are we doing here and where the hell are you?" Lana tried to turn around to find Neymar in the dark but he stopped her abruptly before she could. His arms holding her tightly from behind and his warm breath on her neck, shushing her gently as his lips tried to trace her skin but was just millimetres away to avoid actual contact.

Lana froze as she felt his body gradually enveloping her tighter, all that can be heard was their heavy panting which motioned with the breeze.

"Close your eyes." He finally began.

"Why?" Lana whispered breathlessly, shivering in his arms at his touch, her heart beat racing like mad and she was sure he could feel it.

"Because it's a surprise...do you trust me?" Neymar fluttered his eyes as he took in Lana's sweet scent, his face was so close to her neck that his eye lashes tickled her skin.

"Well do you?" He asked again as she remained quivering in silent.

 _Run Lana. Run away and don't turn back. Don't do this to yourself again. This can only end in disaster!_ Her mind screamed at her but that couldn't overcome what her heart was saying.

Closing her eyes, she gently leant back into Neymar's body which he supported comfortably.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Good. Now walk with me." He slowly began pushing her gently in a direction as her eyes remained tightly shut. All she could hear was the rustling beneath her feet, the crunching of leaves and Neymar's breathing which was still stroking her skin with such intimacy that she was afraid her knees were going to give in and she would just collapse in his arms.

"We're almost there." Neymar reassured her as his arms tightened around her protectively, not wanting her to trip over but also because he was simply intoxicated by her smell, the sound her breath, the touch of her soft skin.

The rustling stopped and Lana could feel that they had reached a soft field of grass as the strands tickled her feet.

"Open your eyes." Neymar whispered, slowly releasing his grip on her.

Gradually flickering her eyes open, her heart stopped  skipped a beat as she fully took the scene before her.

White glowing candles lined up which illuminated the field, a massive chequered blanket over the grass with a colouful picnic laid out, champagne glasses, strawberries resting inside a dark chocolate box and white rose petals scattered all around. The sky above filled with stars tonight which made this scene even more perfect than it could ever be.

"Kind of spent the whole day organising this." Neymar scratched his head sheepishly.

"It's beautiful." Lana whispered through her smile. "Thank you Neymar." She planted a small kiss on his cheek before running towards the picnic.

"Wait for me!" He laughed running after her.

Delicately laying out her dress, her teeth tugged at her lip as she gazed up at Neymar who stared intently at her with awe, the candle light illuminating her beauty ever more.

"Did you really make all this?" Lana raised a curious brow.

"I really did! It took me hours to get the Pizza right! I must have burnt through 6 of them before this one came out right."

Lana giggled before reaching for the small basket of heart shaped cookies. "And did you make these?"

"These? No....I er....I kinda told my son that I was planning a surprise picnic for a special friend that I really like and he wanted to help me out. He made these today." Taking one out, Neymar took a bite, before offering some to Lana.

"That's so sweet of him." Lana touched her chest with genuine happiness and gratitude, she liked this kid already and she hasn't even met him. "Tell him I love it." She giggled before nibbling into one.

"Mmm, your son is great a baker." Lana complimented trying to catch all the crumbs in her hand.

" Well he definitely doesn't get that from me...but you should come tell him that yourself. He's staying in Barcelona with me this week, he'd loved to meet you."

"I'd love to." Lana nodded. "Let's try your pizza then shall we?" She motioned towards it before taking a slice.

"Oh god...here we go. Can I just apologise in advance for any food poisoning you may get after this." Neymar groaned as he watched through his fingers as Lana took a bite out of it.

"Hmm...." she chewed.

"Yes?" 

"It's...it's actually quite nice. Not bad Neymar Jr." Lana gave him a wink of approval.

"Really?? Let me try some." Neymar tore a slice excitedly before devouring a mouthful, getting sauce all over his face.

Lana tried to cover her mouth from the hysterical laughter that was about to erupt as she watched intently at his reaction.

"Wha...Oh..Oh my god! What is this??!!! This is so nasty!!!!" He cried spitting it out into his napkin and dunking it into the basket. "What the hell did I put in it!?! Why does it taste like piss?!? Like seriously?! It's like I'm eating wee!!"

Lana fell onto the ground crying with laughter, holding onto her stomach which ached with absolute joy.

"I'm so sorry Lana. I wouldn't even wish this pizza upon my worst enemy."

Lana wiped away her tears as she tried to regain her composure and took another bite out of the pizza.

"Lana! Don't eat it! It's absolutely disgusting!" Neymar tried to snatch it away from her but she ducked out the way and slapped his hand.

"No! You spent the whole day sweating away in the kitchen making this. We are not wasting it! We are eating your nasty ass pizza!" Lana exclaimed as she took another bite proudly.

 

"Are you serious?!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" She nodded before picking up another slice.

Neymar chuckled at her remark, shaking his head and proceeded to pop open a bottle of champagne.

"Well if we're gonna finish this nasty ass pizza, I'm gonna need some alcohol." He poured 2 glasses out and handed one to Lana.

"To...better pizzas in the future!" Neymar toasted, motioning his glass to Lana.

"Yes. To better Pizzas....and to more moments like this." Lana smiled, clinking her glass with his and taking a sip.

"Does...does that mean a second date?" Neymar asked hopefully, putting his glass down without drinking it.

Lana didn't reply, she just continued nibbling at her pizza with a grin etching its way across her face.

 _You dumb dumb girl._ Her mind moaned but that was all eventually drowned out by her overwhelming emotions for Neymar which has now once and for all truly taken over.  Of course she was still petrified of what might happen but she just couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore, she imagined the utter hell it would be having to live in Barcelona with him there and always having to pretend she didn't feel the same. She didn't have the strength to carry on like that. She wanted to take this chance. Maybe it will end well. Maybe. She tried hard to convince herself as her heart has already made the decision for her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car journey was quiet, but quiet in a pleasant way. The radio played track after track of romantic Spanish ballads, it was almost as if the universe knew. Neymar would often glance at Lana with absolute giddiness of which she would roll her eyes and look away way trying to contain her own squeals of happiness.

The radio died down as Neymar switched off the engine, pulling up outside her house. Unbuckling their seat belt, they looked at each other for a few seconds, both not knowing what to say. What can you really say to end such a night like this?

"I er...I better go in." Lana broke the silence much to Neymar's dismay, he could have just stayed in that vacuum of silence forever if it meant this night didn't have to come to an end.

He's been on many date before in his life, different women, different clubs, different bars but nothing like this. He's never made such an effort before. He never WANTED to make so much effort before but he knew that Lana was different, she was worth it.  Never has he been with someone that could make him laugh so much, someone that would sacrifice their own safety for his disastrous cooking.

"Oh...I'll get your door then." Neymar got out the car before racing to her side to help her out.

"Thank you. For everything." Lana held onto his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek again. "Good night." She smiled before walking towards her porch.

Neymar stuttered in his movement for a while before chasing after her to stop her from going in. He knew he didn't want the night to end like _this_.

"Lana." His body closing in every space as her breath hitched up at this sudden outburst.

"I know something bad must have happened to you before, that's why you have some many barriers up. I know you've heard some bad things about me too but I promise you. I will never do anything. Anything at all to ever hurt you."

"Ney..."

"I promise you..." He tried to continue before Lana interrupted him again.

"I have a lot of issues. I'm not like most of the girls you date, I can be real fucked up sometimes." Lana sighed trying to look away.

"I don't care. I want you..." Neymar spoke softly, tenderly cupping her face before slowly pressing his lips onto hers. She allowed him to fully invade her mouth with his tongue and she massaged his lips with her. Sucking onto his bottom lip she gained lustrous groans from him as he pressed her up against the porch. Her arms falling around his neck as his, slowly descended to her waist, his hands gripping her tight, pulling her into his body. Their hips now, pressed against each other, moving together in motion as their kiss grew ever more passionate. Lana moaned softly as he temporarily set her mouth free for breath as he continued sucking and biting onto her lips gently. Her pleasurable moans began to drive him wild and before long he was back caressing her tongue with his. His hands now gripping her thigh, spreading her legs slightly open so he come closer to her "Lana....is...is" He panted, resting his forehead onto her as they both fought for breath.

"What?" she whispered pressing her lips onto his again for another kiss.

"Is...is Aaron here?" He returned the kiss as he tried to continue the heated session they had started before, now kissing her neck, sucking and biting her skin softly as his hands roamed free over her waist and slowly up towards her breast.

"Why?... " Lana breathed out as her panting began to get louder and louder.

"It's just, I don't think he'll be very happy with all this." Neymar chuckled softly as he continued nibbling at her skin.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Aaron's booming voice tore the couple apart instantly as Clara looked helplessly in the car trying to undo her seat belt as quick as she can so she could grab hold of him.

"Aaron please let me explain!" Neymar raised his hands up to calm him down before Lana pulled him back behind her.

"Aaron stop!" She pointed her finger at him sternly.

"Lana get away from him now otherwise I might accidently hurt you too." Aaron jogged up his drive way towards the porch, Clara now desperately clinging onto him.

"Sweetheart you promised me you'd give him a chance!" She cried trying to pull him back.

"I DIDN'T PROMISE ANYTHING! NOW LET ME GET TO THAT FUCKER!" He managed to swing his arm free of her girlfriend and charged up the porch towards the startled couple, his hand trying to grab Neymar from behind his sister.

"Aaron no!" Lana pushed him away with surprisingly good force, making Aaron fall back in shock.

"Jesus Aaron are you okay?" Neymar tried to reach for his friend but Aaron just leapt back up ready to go again.

"Aaron just calm the fuck down!" Lana shouted again pulling Neymar back behind her, Clara now running up the porch and standing in front of Neymar too.

"Look, don't be mad at Lana it's not her fau...."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TRAITOR!"

"Oh my god Aaron just stop this! Neymar....go home for now, I need to talk to my brother." Lana gripped at her hair with frustration.

"Baby, I'm not gonna leave you now." Neymar held onto her waist which angered Aaron even more.

"No it's okay, I can handle my brother." Lana stroked his face as she returned her gaze back to Aaron who was now facing the bricks of their home, his hands on his waist and fury emitting off of his quivering body.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning." Neymar whispered, cupping her face once more and planting a soft kiss on her lips before Clara pulled him off and ushered him away to the safety of his car.

The siblings stood there in silence before Aaron stormed in, smashing the door open with one powerful swing and leaving the two girls outside.

"Well tonight is gonna be a long night..." Clara sighed before wrapping her arm around Lana and taking her inside to the warmth of the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Davi

_Mild smut alert!_

"Oh god, where is he now?" Clara whispered, snooping around the spacious living room trying to peer into the each room on the bottom floor without being caught.

"Probably sulking in his bedroom like always."Lana spoke loudly, dropping herself onto the sofa. She had the most wonderful night with Neymar and this sudden outburst from her brother has completely ruined her mood. Aaron has always been like this since she could remember, protecting Lana from anything and everything. Every high school boyfriend was greeted with threats and punches. She wasn't allowed to do this, she wasn't allowed to do that. "No Lana, that's too dangerous." "No Lana, he's no good for you." "No Lana, I'm doing what's best for you." "Lana, I'm only trying to protect you." Those phrases where the symphonies of her life. She loved her brother more than anything in the world and she understood that what he is doing is out of love for her but sometimes she wishes she could just scream at him and tell him that she's not a little girl anymore. A little part of her is even starting to believe that one of the reason she let Hugh treat her so badly, was because she enjoyed the notion of someone hurting her, without her brother being the hero to save her for once.

"Shhh!" Clara hissed at her. "Don't anger him anymore! You're not the one who has to share a bed with him tonight!"

Lana pouted, staring at her brother's girlfriend's pleading eyes before rising from her seat and jogging up the stairs to Aaron's room. Clara on the other hand, made herself comfortable in the safety of the living room, but near enough to the stairs so that she could hear the drama.

Taking a deep breath in, Lana twisted the golden door handle and warily stuck her head into the room, searching for her brother who was lying on his bed, playing on his phone. Looking at his hardened expression, she sighed as he didn't even look up at her; typical angry Aaron giving her the silent treatment.

Dragging her feet into his room, she plopped herself at the end of his bed and flicked his big toe.

"Why are you so mad?" Lana finally spoke.

"Why do you think?" Aaron looked up at her, throwing his phone down on the bed; his voice deep and coarse from all the shouting.

"I know what I'm doing Aaron. I know you think I'm naive and that I fall in love too easily and that Neymar will probably cheat on me and break my heart and you know what? He probably will...but at least...let me make the choice to take this chance. You can't always dictate my life." Her exasperated eyes holding onto her brother's hardened gaze.

"Dictate your life? I'm only doing what's best for you Lana! Do you even know what having your heart broken feels like? It's not pretty! You're a kid and I'm just trying to protect you!" Aaron began to raise his voice again, much to Lana's frustration who gripped onto the sides of her head as she just couldn't take it anymore.

"AARON! Just stop!" She screamed at him, his eyes wide with shock at his sister's overwhelming anger. "I'm not a fucking kid! I'm a grown ass woman and I don't need you to fucking protect me anymore! Get that through your thick head!" Lana's face grew red, gulping and panting, she stared at her brother who sat silently without moving an inch.

Without changing his expression, Aaron simply nodded and got up from his bed. Heading towards the door he left her standing in the middle of the room, huffing to herself as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

The moment he left, Lana immediately began to regret her words. She didn't mean for it to come out in such a harsh manner but she finally had enough. She knew she probably cut him deep and what made it worst was she knew he had the best intentions; she just wished he could see things from her perspective for once.

Guilt ridden, she slowly pulled herself down the stairs, and was greeted by Clara who held onto her arm with concern.

"He's in the garden. I think you've really upset him." She told her gravely as she tilted her head towards his direction, signalling Lana to go apologise to him.

Sliding the patio door open, she took a look back at Clara who hid behind the kitchen counter, her eyes widening with demand that she go apologise to her brother.

Sighing, Lana took off her heels and sat herself next to Aaron and joined him in dipping their feet into the cool pool which glowed blue in the dark night.

"I didn't mean to shout Aaron. I was just angry and frustrated. I'm sorry." Lana spoke softly, looking up at her brother who stared at their feet dancing in the pool.

"Aaron?" She spoke again, hoping he would reply back. "Look I said I was sor..."

"No Lana. I'm the one who is sorry." He finally broke out of his silence. "You're right. I can't always tell you how to live your life and you're not my baby sister anymore. I need to accept the fact that you're a grown woman now and you don't _need_ me anymore." He gritted his teeth as he uttered out the word "need", he had always feared the day that his sister would grow out of him.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Lana sighed. Looking out into the darkened garden which was delicately glowing with fairy lights, the soft rippling sound of their feet gently kicking the water; she looked down at their reflection in the pool and suddenly realised how far they had come. They looked much older than they were when Aaron first took on the responsibility of being her guardian. Although Ms Hudson had always been there keeping an eye on them both, Aaron was the one waking her up and taking her to school, he was the one never leaving her side when she was sick, and he was the one sticking up for her when bullies made fun of the scar on her neck after the crash. Her eyes searched for the scar in her reflection but it had now faded into just a mere memory. Yet, she remembered vividly the time when Aaron tackled a boy down in high school after he ripped off her scarf and began calling her "Frankenstein". He almost got expelled for pummeling the kid but he always told her it would have been worth it and that no one dares to make fun of his sister. Yes, they look much older now, but like always, he was still that gigantic figure next to her tiny self that never ever left her side.

Smiling to herself, she let a tear slowly glide down her cheek. "I'll always be your little sister Aaron, and I'll always need my big brother....I know it's been hard for you having to raise me up without Mum and Dad. All those sacrifices you've made. All those club transfers you've rejected in the past because I've finally settled down in a school which I liked.... I know how badly you wanted those opportunities but you still gave them up for me and you have never ever spoken a word of regret or made me feel bad about it. You were just a kid too but you had your childhood taken away just so you could give me mine...You've always spoiled me and treated me like a princess and you'll always be my knight in shining armour. I love you Aaron. I really do."

"He's going to hurt you. I know he will." Aaron looked down into her eyes, his face pained with the idea that her sister will inevitably be left broken in his arms.

"You don't know that. But if he does hurt me...well I'll always have my wonderful big brother to stick up for me and look after me." Lana smiled, squeezing onto Aaron's arm.

Wrapping her up in his embrace, Aaron sighed as he pondered on how to go about this situation. Maybe Neymar will change, he is his friend and team mate after all, he should trust him. Yet, he still feels sick to his very stomach at the thought of his sister crying over the fact that Neymar had slept with some other girl or that he's suddenly gotten bored of his sister and decided to throw her away like a piece of trash.

"I want you to know that I'm still not happy about this whole situation. You and Neymar....but I promise I'll let you breathe once in a while. I'll try and let you make decisions for yourself to the best of my abilities because you know I'm..."

"A control freak?" Lana interrupted with a cheeky grin on her face.

"No...I was going to say super protective." Aaron gave her a playful slap on the head before continuing. "I promise you I'll try and not butt in on your life but you have to promise to tell me anything that's upsetting you. Okay? Because I won't stand for it."

"Okay I promise." Lana nodded, hooking her pinkie onto her brother's, just like they did when they were little.

"If that little bastard does anything to make you cry, you tell me and I'll snap his little skinny ass chicken limbs okay?"

"Okay!" Lana laughed, prompting Aaron to chuckle along too. The garden was soon filled with the echoes of the siblings' laughter, as Lana clung on tightly to her brother's body; feeling so entirely lucky and grateful to have him in her life.

"Okay guys, now that you've made up you should come inside before your feet starts to prune in the water!" Clara stuck her head out the kitchen window, waving the two figures to come in to the house. "I've made hot chocolate!" She smiled waving around the mugs that contained mountains of cream and marshmallows.

"Have you been eavesdropping on our entire conversation? You nosy little thing you!" Aaron wagged his finger at his girlfriend who playfully scolded him.

"You better speak nicely to me Aaron Lamora because I'm still pissed at you! You hurt me when you flung me off your arm and decided to go all bat shit at Neymar!" Clara shouted from the window.

"Oh my poor baby! Where did I hurt you? Let me kiss it better then shall I?" Aaron pulled himself up from the poolside and darted towards the house animatedly, leaving Lana behind to grab her shoes.

"You guys! Wait for me!" Lana called out, giggling as she heard Clara squealing with laughter inside and the loud kissing noises her brother was making as he chased her around the house.

This night wasn't ruined after all, Lana thought to herself. This is the night she will begin her life all over again, she's going to let go of the past and of the pain and she will allow herself to love and be loved again. She strode slowly towards the house, humming one of the Spanish ballads that played in the car and smiled at the stars which watched over her like how they watched over her and Neymar this evening. Replaying their date over and over in her head, his sweet words, his sweet touch; their kiss. Perfection.

Suddenly, the soft breeze which so teasingly tickled her body with delicacy and affection abruptly evaporated, striking her with a blunt force of icy coldness. Before reaching the patio door, it was as if she was struck by lightning. Her body came to a halt, her brother's words ringing in her ears one last time "He will hurt you. I know he will." Those words seemed to echo in her head, every ripple of the words thumping against her skull, sending shivers down her spine. She gripped hold of the door handle and took a deep breath in.

"Stop it Lana, he likes you and you like him. Be brave for once and trust yourself. You can handle this." She uttered to herself, before shaking herself off and slapping on a smile to join her brother and Clara who was now giggling together as they snuggled on the sofa. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Squinting in the sunlight, Neymar straightened out his shirt and cleared his throat, practising his lines that he had been going over and over all night to say to Aaron. Perspiration dripping down the side of his forehead, whether from the heat or from the fear of being punched in the face; who knew? Though he would probably admit to the latter. He jogged up to the Lamoras' porch for what felt like the hundredth time this week and rang the door bell with trembling hands that he tried to shake off before he could be greeted.

"Neymar! Morning." Clara greeted, giving the poor guy a hug. She could tell how nervous he was and so gave him an empathetic smile before pulling him inside the house.

"They're in the kitchen having breakfast. You want any?" Clara said, leading him towards the room. He's been in this house a million times before but he somehow found himself tripping over things he hadn't noticed was there before.

"No I'm good thanks, the thought of food is making me feel a bit sick." From the pizza last night? Or from the thought of Aaron tearing him in half? Probably the latter again.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Clara winked. "Look who's here you guys!" She sang as she dragged Neymar into the kitchen.

Lana looked up and smiled brightly at him, the sight of her beautiful face suddenly dissolved all the fears he had built up inside him, as he remembered the reason why he was putting himself through all this for. She wore her hair innocently half up, a casual white tank top and a of pair faded blue jeans; paired with converses but still managed to look as heavenly as she did on their date last night.

"How are you?" He mouthed to her, his grin unwilling to stop tugging at his cheeks.

"Good." She mouthed back, her sweet smile also irresistibly hugging her face. All she wanted to do right now was run into his arms and kiss those sweet lips of his but she knew she'd never get pass her brother who was crunching on his cereal loudly beside her.

Neymar's fantastical thoughts of him whisking Lana off into the sunset was interrupted by Aaron's loud and very purposeful munching and it reminded him of the business he had prepared himself to do. Clearing his throat again, he began to scramble for the words he had already forgotten to say.

"A...Aaron, I'm here today to..."

"Jesus Neymar, I'm not a mafia boss and this isn't The Godfather, you don't have to prepare this whole speech for me. Sit down and have some breakfast." Aaron interrupted , pointing towards the stool opposite him.

Neymar looked at Lana with bewilderment, the message she sent this morning was rather ambiguous, all she wrote was "Come over, Aaron wants to speak with you." so he had no idea what to expect but he certainly didn't expect this.

Lana nodded for him to sit, before Clara handed him a plate of sausages and eggs which he admitted smelt great; though he was still too afraid to move without Aaron's permission to eat his food.

"Can you girls leave me and Neymar alone for a while to talk?" Aaron mumbled as he roughly wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Sure." Clara said, dragging Lana away whose longing eyes were holding onto Neymar's worried pair.

"It's okay." She mouthed to him before she eventually disappeared in the other room, leaving him alone with Aaron staring intently at him.

The room was silent with only the sound of the clock's dreadful ticking playing in the background. Neymar's feet began to tap nervously against his stool as Aaron continued his stare.

Unable to withstand the seemingly claustrophobic atmosphere anymore, Neymar sighed heavily. "Listen Aaron, we're friends and I'll never lie to you. I know you've seen me do some pretty shady things since we've met and I don't have the best track record with women but believe me when I say this...I really do like you sister."

"Okay." Aaron replied, nodding as he answered.

"Uh...wha...what?" Neymar stuttered.

"Okay." Aaron simply repeated once more.

"You're not gonna scream at me? Accuse me of being a liar?" Neymar questioned cautiously, afraid he was falling into some trap.

"No I believe what you're saying." Aaron gave a small smile, though his face was still plain with little expression.

"Oh..okay..." Neymar scratched his head, he didn't exactly know how to feel. He wanted to be elated and jump for joy that Aaron seems to have given him permission to date Lana but he had prepared himself for a whole world of pain the night before that he suddenly felt numb that it had all been lifted away so easily.

Rolling his eyes, Aaron pulled his chair next to Neymar which made him jumped, a little afraid Aaron was going to throw the chair at him; or a variation of that sort of violence taken from Aaron's catalogue of pain.

"I like you a lot Neymar as a friend and as a brother in arms, and I wish I could trust you as much off the pitch as I do on the pitch. You're right, you don't have the best track record but I guess I was the same before I met Clara...though I don't think I was as _shady_  as you."

Neymar smiled sheepishly at the memories of all the shenanigans and scandals he's had in the past.

"But...my sister seems to really like you so...treat her well." Aaron ended, placing his hand on Neymar's shoulder.

"I will. Of course I will. I really like her too you know." Neymar replied, mirroring his action and holding onto Aaron's shoulder. "Are we cool then? Like me and you as friends? I really like your sister but I don't think I could handle the guilt of this jeopardising our friendship."

"Don't worry, of course we're cool." Aaron finally gave a genuine smile as he ruffled Neymar's hair. "You can come back in girls!" He shouted before pointing to Neymar's plate, telling him to eat his breakfast before it got cold.

"Is everything okay?" Clara peeked in with Lana nervously behind.

"Of course it is, you know me. I'm a level headed guy, I don't do force or violence!" Aaron exclaimed innocently.

Rolling her eyes Clara skipped to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek as a reward for keeping his cool and not spilling any of Neymar's blood on the newly cleaned kitchen floor.

Lana slowly entered the room, her eyes falling on Neymar who smiled with absolute joy and relief spilling out of his eyes. She looked at her brother who pretended to look away and continued hugging Clara, a sign for her that he's turning a blind eye and that she could do whatever she wanted; and all she wanted to was to run into Neymar's arms and feel his embrace and that's what she did.

"I didn't die!" Neymar cried with happiness as he held onto Lana, his eyes closed as he took her in with every one of his senses. Lana giggled in his arms before looking up at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"We can carry on from where we left off then..." She whispered, biting onto her lip teasingly.

"Oh..." Neymar breathed out, his head a little light at the thought of what she meant. His eyes suddenly misty with lustrous desire and a cocky smirk painted across his face; expressing every confident he had in pleasing whatever she had in mind.

"Erm....excuse me, just because I'm allowing whatever this whole thing is, doesn't mean I want to see it in the morning in MY kitchen, now stop looking at each other like that before I throw up all my breakfast." Aaron threw them a disgusted expression as he held onto Clara's waist, who shook her head with amusement.

"Sorry Aaron, I can't help your sister being so darn beautiful can I?" Neymar finally feeling safe enough to tease his friend. Placing a kiss on Lana's head, she remained cooped up in his embrace, her eyes gratefully thanking her brother who in returned gave her a quick wink before anyone else could notice and returned back to his disgusted expression at Neymar.

"So what have you got planned today?" Clara enquired at the sight of the happy couple.

"Well I didn't know whether I was going to survive this morning so I didn't really plan anything but...would you like to come over and meet Davi?" Neymar gestured towards Lana, softly pushing against her forehead with his. His eyes were wary of her expression as he didn't want to freak her out by forcing her to meet his son so early on in their relationship.

"Of course, I still have to thank him for the cookies yesterday, I mean they were the only things edible last night!" Lana giggled, trying to repress the memory of the pizza in case she began to gag again. "Just let me get dressed."

"What for? You look absolutely stunning already! Plus, I'd doubt he'd care even if you wore a ball gown, my 3 year old son hasn't quite grasped onto the concept of fashion yet." He joked.

"Yeah, like his dad..." Aaron quietly remarked much to Clara's amusement.

"I heard that!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you nervous?" Neymar smiled as his hand swayed lovingly to the natural rhythm of Lana's, which was tightly intertwined with his strong fingers.

"Slightly." Lana pursed her lips anxiously.

"He's going to love you. I know he will." Placing a reassuring kiss on top of her hand, Neymar unlocked the door to his sprawling condo which overtook a large amount of the neighbourhood.

Stepping into his home, Lana scoff silently to herself. It was just like she had imagined; a typical bachelor's pad. Sleekly decorated with a black and silver theme running through, the house was lit up with bright spot lights which purposely framed the pictures hung up on the walls. As they ventured further through the house, complicated technological instruments and gigantic speakers towered over them, while a hanging projection TV cast a shadow over the darkened entertainment room. There were also several interesting 'artwork' displayed throughout the house too, a diamante decorated illustration of Neymar playing in his Brazil jersey, a graffiti styled picture of him and his friends posing, and numerous posters of skimpily clad women on beaches.

Greeting the staff that looked after his house with loving embraces and kisses, Neymar continued the tour until arriving at the centre of the house. A sparkling cabinet displaying row after rows of shining trophies and medals caught Lana's attention. She had almost forgotten that beneath Neymar's immature and frivolous exterior was a dedicated and talented footballer, recognised around the world as one of the rising stars that was bound to be cemented as one of the bests; amongst the Ronaldos and Messies.

Raising an eye brow, Lana's eyes then followed the long winding staircase, most probably leading up to the bedrooms. She did not want to begin to imagine the activities her infamous new boyfriend had previously engaged in up there.

"So what do you think so far?" Neymar's hand dangerously beginning to snake its way around her waist.

"Its...big....and shiny." Lana struggled to formulate the thoughts in her head.

Neymar certainly wasn't the type she normally went for, her ex boyfriends were all more of the sensitive types; artists, writers, musicians and then of course there was Hugh. The only trait connecting them together is the sense of confidence they all exuded, her exes however displayed this in a more internalised  manner and carried themselves off in a modest fashion. Neymar obviously favoured the lavish lifestyle that football brings which made Lana unconsciously question whether she could get use to this new alien environment.

"Big and shiny? You know for an artist, I would have thought you could come up with more creative adjectives." Neymar teased.

"Is over the top and tacky more to your liking?" Lana smirked, skilfully escaping from his grasp  before he could pinch her cheeks.

"Tacky?! I have you know I hired one of the world's best interior designer to decorate my house!" Neymar retaliated, grabbing her by her waist and slamming her back into his chest where he could then place his chin on her shoulder. "I'm extremely hurt by your comment but if you managed to make it up to my today, I might let you stay the night over at my "big and shiny" house..."

"Ugh, in your dreams maybe!" Lana retorted, jabbing him in the stomach with a blow from her elbow but this only made him squeeze tighter until she finally gave up the fight and melted in fits of laughter.

"Papai?" A tiny voice echoed from above the stairs which immediately stopped the melody of Lana's chiming laughter.

Quickly brushing off Neymar's arms, Lana tucked her hair behind her ears as a young beaming child came galloping down the stairs. His blonde curls jumping up and down as he did until he reached the bottom and ran straight into Neymar's arms.

"I missed you so much Papai!" The boy complained, gripping the cheeks of his father.

"Missed me? I've only been gone for an hour my boy!" Neymar laughed, nuzzling his son until infectious high pitched giggles came spilling out.

"Davi, I bought someone to meet you." Neymar whispered into the child's ear who spun round in his father's arm to find Lana. He had been so excited to see his dad that he didn't even  realise there were company.

"Is that the Princess you were telling me about?" Davi smiled, his eyes gazing at Lana with wonderment and excitement.

"Yes, it is. I told you she was pretty didn't I?" Neymar kissed his son's temple but his eyes stared adoringly at Lana who blushed his favourite shade of pink.

"Hi Davi, I'm Lana." She smiled, extending her hand for a friendly handshake.

"Hi Lana!" The kid shouted, leaping from Neymar's arms and into a startled Lana's embrace who just about caught him.

"Whoa! Easy there kiddo, let's not break Lana on her first visit to our house now shall we?"

Ignoring his father's words, Davi began physically examining the new visitor. Touching her face and playing with her hair, causing her to laugh at the adorable child in her arms.

"Did you like the cookies I made you?" He questioned, looking up Lana with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I did! They were so yummy that I ate all of it!" Lana replied with matching enthusiasm.

"Did you really _really_ like it?" Davi continued.

"I really, really, REALLY loved it! You are such a talented baker!" Lana giggled as the grinning child hid his blushing face against her chest.

Neymar watched on wordlessly, his eyes brimming with joy that they had both responded so well to each other. Walking towards them, he placed his arm around Lana who turned her head to look at him.

"See, I told you he'd love you." Neymar whispered, planting a gentle kiss against her cheek.

"What are we going to do today Papai?" Davi interrupted, his eyes on Lana's locket of which he began playing with.

"You got me there son, I have no idea!"

"I saw a flyer about a fair taking place today. It's just 20 minutes away. We could go there if you want?" Lana suggested.

"A fair? I want to go! I want to go!" Davi bounced up and down with pure exhilaration, his voice so excited that it descended into incoherent squeals which echoed through the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Look at that clown Papai!" Davi cried with amazement, pointing at the dancing clown who was squirting water at the guests arriving.

"Let's go Davi before he gets us!" Lifting his son up onto his shoulders, he grabbed Lana's hand and ran through the busy crowd.

The air was filled with a mix of children's laughter and traditional fair songs which all melded together so well to create an idyllic family atmosphere.

"What do you want to do first Davi?" Lana held the child's hand who sat comfortably on his father's shoulders. His eyes still trying to take in the beautifully chaotic environment, his attention diverted to something new every couple seconds until finally; his gaze widened at the sight of a green dinosaur soft toy.

"That! I want that Papai!" He pointed, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"The dinosaur?" Neymar walked up to the stall and greeted the old keeper who smiled at the new guests.

"How much for the dinosaur sir?" Neymar said, pulling out his wallet.

"Uh-uh, the dinosaur is not for buying. You have to win it young man." Pointing towards the instruction plate that was hung up at the back.

"It's a tight rope challenge Davi, it's really hard. Why don't we do something else?" Neymar sighed, looking up at his son's disappointed face, his lip quivering with sadness.

"It's not that hard, you just have to reach the mid way line on the rope and then boom! The dinosaur is yours kid! But it seems as though you Papa is too afraid of a challenge." The old man spoke with slight arrogance in his voice as he teasingly took a jab at Neymar.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge. I know these kind of fairs, they put up rigged challenges that are almost impossible to complete just to scam us of our money. I'm just smart enough not to fall for it. Come on, Davi let's go."

Before Neymar could carry his son away, Lana took a grip on his hand to stop him before handing him her bag and coat to hold.

"What happens if I pass the mid way line and reach the end of the rope?" Lana enquired, taking off her shoes and looking directly at the stall keeper.

"Oh honey, let's not be too ambitious now. Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of a child." The man scoffed at the idea.

"Well what would I get if I do it?" Lana pushed on.

Rolling his eyes, the keeper went to the back of the tent and returned with a gigantic replica of the green dinosaur, almost as big as Lana which caused Davi to gasp in utter wonderment.

"Wait here Davi, I'll get that dinosaur for you." Lana winked.

"What are you doing? You're just going to fall on your face, I won't be able to catch you Princess" Neymar teased, though he found Lana's sense of confidence a turn on and was curious to see what she was going to do.

"Just watch me." Lana smirked before handing the money to the keeper, hopping onto the board and stepping towards the rope.

Carefully, she placed her right foot first onto the rope which already began to dip towards the soft landing that was roughly 4 or 5 ft below her.

Spreading out her arms to help her balance, she steadily managed to place her left foot forward and was slowly and cautiously moving across the line. Her face full of concentration as she began to close the gap between her and the half way point.

"Go Lana!" Davi cheered as Neymar watched on with widened eyes, impress by Lana's ability.

"You really think you can make the whole way?" The man interrupted with folded arms.

Lana only ignored his snarky question and continued her progress, her body occasionally swaying but somehow she always managed to regain her composure.

"Woooh! Lana!" Neymar also began cheering with his son as his girlfriend was only 3 steps away from the end.

"One........two.........three!" Lana counted aloud, jumping onto the soft board at the opposite side of the starting point, finally reaching the end.

"Ohhhh!" Neymar applauded loudly, especially making sure to shout near the keeper's face to rub in the victory.

 Davi on the other hand flailed his arms around wildly as Lana grabbed the massive dinosaur from the disgruntled old man and handed it to the little boy.

"Here you go!" Lana grinned, handing it above Neymar's head, whose face was inches away from hers; his eyes waiting to meet her sparkling ones.

"Lana Lamora and her hidden talents, I'm impressed." He breathed huskily into her cheek as he planted a soft but lingering kiss on her, maintaining his grip on his son's legs as he begun swaying left and right on his shoulders; playing with the giant dinosaur.

"Oh. There's so much more I can do..." Lana replied, her eyes twinkled with mischief before pulling Davi off of Neymar's shoulders and skipped off to explore the other activities in the fair.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you have fun today Davi?" Lana giggled, wiping the sugar off his face as he devoured his candy floss ravenously.

With one hand around his T-Rex and other one grasping the stick of candy floss, he lent of over the counter in his kitchen and fed her some of his remaining sweets. Smiling. Lana took a small bite and wrinkled her nose as the over-sized sticky floss tickled her, making Davi cackle and returned the favour of helping her wipe her nose.

"Well aren't you two sweet?" Neymar teased, sitting next to Lana on one of the tall stools and wrapping his arm round her waist.

"Why yes we are. Davi is such a gentleman, in fact, I think I'm starting to fall in love with your son." Lana slyly retorted back, tickling Davi under his chin  as he blushed and ran off giggling into the living room.

In the absence of his son, Neymar quickly pulled Lana out of her seat and onto his lap, placing gentle and affectionate kisses on her neck as she relaxed into his embrace; sighing at the pleasurable softness of his lips

"Are you going to tell me how you did that tight rope challenge?" Neymar slowed his kisses, resting his chin on Lana's shoulders with his eyes fluttering, waiting for a response from her.

"Well it's not that hard, but then again... I was Junior Gymnastics Champion at old my school." She smirked proudly.

"Really? Wow...I'm impressed." Neymar chuckled, enjoying the process of exploring more about the enigma that was Lana Lamora.

"Yep. Are you intimidated?" She teased jokingly, her nose playfully caressed his.

"Intimidated? No. I'm actually quite intrigued....Gymnasts are meant to be quite bendy right?...." Neymar's voice beginning to descend into that low raspy tone, that made evident what he was thinking.

"Why yes...we are..." Lana returned the play, with her back still against him, she turned her head to the side to meet his misty eyes, burning with desire. Her lips began drawing closer to his in a painfully slow manner until Neymar's frustration finally hit breaking point at the purposeful taunting and grabbed her chin; slamming his lips against her.

Neymar groaned deeply as his tongue took in the sweet honey taste of her mouth. He had to refrain from kissing her all day in the presence of his son and a few occasional pecks on the cheek was all that she permitted him but it wasn't enough to satisfy his urge; he's missed the taste of her lips. His firm grip on her chin began to loosen, his hands moving slowly away from her face and glided naturally down onto her neck before reaching their final destination; against her softness of her bosom.

Lana moaned against the kiss as he began massaging her breast with his strong hand; he was firm but tender as he squeezed her, making her quiver and melt against his body. Breaking away she rested her forehead against his neck, taking in the sensation and feeling his hot breath against her face. With her mind getting increasingly clouded, she let out heavy but quiet gasps, still conscious and considerate enough to remember Neymar's son in the other room.

Turning around Lana climbed onto his lap but only this time so she could face him. Her legs straddling him on the stool, as they gazed breathlessly into each others' eyes. Trying to crash his lips against her's again, Lana pulled away; her luring eyes telling him it was her turn to take control. Smirking, Neymar leant back so that she could have the freedom to move and allowed her to begin exploring his neck, placing slow and lingering kisses on his skin, sucking and nipping at him until he began to lose sense of reality and forget all about chivalry and care. Groaning heavily, he opened his eyes, looking down as he watched Lana's crotch grind against his hard bulge as she continued with her kisses.

"Let's take this upstairs." Neymar breathed out, squeezing her thighs that was spread around him, he's had enough and knew he won't be able to control himself any longer.

"What about Davi?" Lana stopped at his neck, her eyes gesturing towards the door to the living room.

"He's with the housekeeper. He'll be fine." He replied, getting increasingly impatient as he pulled at her legs on either side of him, making her slide closer to him and so she could feel and enjoy his hardness that was begging to satisfy her.

"Are you sure?"

"Lana, don't make me beg now." Neymar gave a small chuckle, desperation creeping into his voice making it close to a whimper.

"Calma Neymar..." She teased him with a bit of Portuguese, trying to mask her amusement at his eagerness.

"Come." Carefully placing her off his lap, Neymar took her hand leading her out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Aaron's not expecting you back any time soon is he?" He cheekily enquired, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Why? You scared he's gonna come after you?" Lana laughed, burying her face into the side of his chest as she wrapped herself around him.

"No, I just don't want him calling and interru..." Neymar was cut off as he noticed the tall suited figure standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Wagner, sir what are you doing here?" His eyes widened, slowly retrieving his arms away from Lana.

"I was passing by and thought I'd come talk to you in person." The older man spoke, his face with a solemn expression before turning his gaze to Lana and raising a curious eye brow.

"Erm...Lana this is my agent Wagner. Wagner this is Lana. She's Aaron Lamora's sister." Neymar gestured to her as Wagner gave a small smile and shook her hand.

"Aaron has a very beautiful sister." He commented giving her a quick wink which caused her to blush.

"What did you want you to speak to me about Sir?" Neymar intercepted, wishing to get the man out of the house as soon as possible so that he could finish off what he had started with Lana.

"Just some stuff has come to my attention that's all." He replied.

"Well, if you guys are busy I could leave." Lana smiled awkwardly as Neymar held onto her hand with a hesitant expression on his face.

"Actually...this concerns you too Miss Lamora." Wagner spoke much to the couple's surprise. "Please, let's continue this in the study." Placing his hand round Lana with a friendly smile, he led her further down the hall, taking her away from Neymar's grasp; who followed behind them returning Lana's bewildered expression as she turned round anxiously to look at him for answers.

"So, it seems as though a picture you posted on Instagram today has caused quite a stir Neymar."

"Picture?" Lana whispered, turning to face Neymar who had joined her by her side.

"Yes, the picture he took with you and Davi today at the fair."

Taking out her phone which she had neglected to check all day, she realised that it had been flashing with an overwhelming amount of notifications, all referring back to a picture on Instagram of which she had been tagged in. A selfie shot of her holding Davi who was busying playing with his dinosaur and Neymar wrapping his arms around her, placing kiss on her forehead.  

"What's wrong with the picture?" Neymar furrowed his brows as he looked for what could have been a problem, it was only innocent snap of his day out.

"Well, a lot of questions have been raised by the media and your fans, as to who this new female companion you seem to be so affectionate with is. A lot of negative comments and rumours have been coming in connecting Miss Lamora to your recent break up with Miss Marquezine. You also have not been painted in a good light Neymar...I thought we spoke about this before son. Keep your ladies and play your games behind closed doors."

"No! No. Okay first of all, Bruna and I have been having trouble before Lana even came into the picture. And second of all, I'm not playing with Lana, I'm serious...for once." He felt like this was the billionth time he had had to explain this.

"Okay, well that's good, I'm happy for you son...but Neymar, you know the press is going to turn this into some sort of soap opera and make you look bad at every chance they get. I've read a few headlines already that some of the papers are planning to publish later this week. "Neymar the dirty cheat at it again" is one of the kinder headlines of the bunch."

"Ugh, I don't even care anymore. I'm so use to being the villain all the time!" Neymar scoffed, irritation building as he thought back to all the mean spirited and scandalous stories they've published of him in the past.

"You may not care but I'm afraid you've also involved Miss Lamora into this mess."

"What?" Neymar turned to Lana who had kept quiet, her attention drawn to the comments left beneath the photo, a saddened expression across her face as she scrolled further down. " _Omg, so this is the slut that broke up Brumar!...What a home wrecker!....What a evil whore, Brumar only just broke up and she's already parading herself around with Neymar with no consideration at all!....Ugh, leave her Neymar! She's only with you for your money!..."_

"Hey...Don't read that crap." Neymar spoke quietly, taking her phone away from her and trying to wrap her into his embrace but she resisted and instead moved away, folding her arms together and staring down at her feet.

"Look, just let me tweet something or say something at a press conference to clarify this ok? Lana didn't break anyone up. She's my girlfriend and I don't want people calling her a home wrecker!"

"If only it was as easy as that Neymar. That's not going to stop people writing crap about you two. Think about it. You had just broken up with Bruna and now you're with someone else already...and not just anybody, your team mate's sister! Think about Aaron's reputation too, do you want to drag him into this?"

"No!" Lana began to panic, she hated the thought of bringing trouble to her brother just because she couldn't control her girlish crush.

"It's okay Lana, we'll figure this out." Neymar hugged her, immediately worrying that she's regretting being with him and afraid that she'll break it off with him as quickly as they had got together. "What do you suggest we do Wagner?"

"Well, I've thought about this. Best thing is for you to release a statement declaring your single status and that Lana is only a close friend of yours."

"What? No. I'm not breaking up with Lana!"

"I'm not saying you two have to break up, I'm saying that you just have to keep this relationship on the down low for a while. A couple months maybe, and then when all the rumours have died down and people have started to forget about your break up, then you can make this relationship official to the public."

"A couple months?" Neymar knotted his brows, running his hand through his hair and biting his lip to hold his frustration.

"I'm only suggesting this for your own good. We have to think about your public image Neymar. If it gets tainted that means serious trouble with your sponsors and contract with brands."

Sliding her hand into Neymar's, Lana gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. A couple months will be fine."

"Lana, I'm so sorry." Neymar sighed, intertwining their fingers and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Okay, so if this is agreed I'm going to go back to my office and I'll prepare a statement for you Neymar. I'll email it you and you can tweak it before we release it."

"Thanks Wagner."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling up the handbrake, Neymar came to a stop outside Lana's house who spent the entire car ride trying to reassure him that she was not angry at him. Leaning over, he stroked her face before kissing her soothingly and whispered into her ear.

"You sure you're not mad?"

"For the hundredth time. No I am not mad grandpa!" Lana laughed, poking his nose.

"I don't know how I'm going to last 2 months without showing off my beautiful girlfriend to the world."

"I'm sure you'll survive. Besides, you never know, you might get bored of me by then. Or I might get bored of you and dump your ass for someone else... I'm sure Marc will not be as troublesome to date as you." Lana joked much to Neymar's dismay.

"Don't say that. That's not funny at all!" Neymar tugged her closer in a rough but playful manner.

"What? Marc is hot...and funny...and sweet...oh and did I mention he was hot?"

"Lana Lamora, don't try and make me jealous." His voice deepening as Lana leant closer to him, her lips caressing the air that separated their lips by just millimetres.

"Hmm...come to think of it Marc might have been the better choice, at least I wouldn't have to hide with him."

"Yeah, he probably would have been a better choice...but can Marc make you tingle...like this?" Neymar whispered, placing a delicate kiss just below her collarbone, making Lana hitch her breath. "Can Marc kiss you...like...this?" Moving his lips back to her face, he plunged his tongue tenderly into her mouth, massaging it into hers as their lips melded together into a hot and passionate make out session.

Sneakily moving his hand from Lana's knees to her inner thigh and continued to ascend up towards her delicate area, Neymar broke away from the kiss. "I don't see Aaron's car here, why don't we go inside and finished off what we started in my kitchen?"

Smiling and attempting to regain her breath, Lana tugged on her bottom lip as she considered the options running through her head.

"You know what?....Maybe we should take it slow." She finally replied with a small grin etched across her face, knowing that Neymar will certainly be disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Neymar frowned, his finger now tracing the skin on her neck and just above her chest before Lana grabbed held of his wandering hand.

"I mean refrain from the kind of the activity that's currently running through your head, you pervert."

"You serious?"

"Yes. It will give us time to know each other better. I mean contrary to what those comments on Instagram says, I am not a whore. Besides, I think you've gotten your way with the ladies way too much."

"Hey not my fault if they were willing to give it up to me so easily."

"You're disgusting Neymar." Lana playfully slapped him away.

"I was kidding!" Neymar chuckled, pulling her back and pushing her hair behind her ears as he looked into her eyes. "So how long will I have to wait then madam?"

"A couple months. Once we're official." Lana simply stated.

"Months?! Jesus Lana, you're just being cruel!"

Giggling at his immaturity, she unbuckled her seatbelt and whispered in his ear "It will be worth the wait." before gently stroking his lower abdomen and dangerously close to his groin, making Neymar release an uneasy groan and then ran out the car laughing.

"You're going to be the death of me woman!" He shouted out the car window as she stuck her tongue out and locked the house door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so sincere apologies if this ends up being utter rubbish ;) Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
